Entre Ambos tiempos
by Kaoruminamoto
Summary: [Yaoi/AU/OCxOC/Toothccup en segundo grado] Alex y Ryuu, ¿quienes son?, ¿de donde vendran?, solo saben que en luna llena todo se decide, dime Alex, ¿lo dejaras ir o lo acompañaras sin saber lo que encontraras? [Yaoi/UA/OCxOC/Toothccup en segundo grado]
1. Prologo: Nada interesante

**_Trama:_**

Mi nombre es Alexander, aun que me dicen Alex para abreviar, tengo 16 años y vivo en un tiempo comun y corriente, en verdad, lo mas emocionante de este tiempo, ademas de la tecnologia, es el ataque esporadico de algun desquiciado, en realidad me aburro mucho aqui, este tiempo no tiene nada que ver con el tiempo antiguo...

¡oh!, se estaran preguntando ¿Tiempo antiguo?, ¿Tiempo actual?, pues veran, es una cosa muy complicada de explicar... ¡que va! es broma, es lo mas sencillo del mundo, claro, si eres de mente abierta y no cuestionas mucho. Tengo la habilidad de viajar en el tiempo, algunos lo llaman chronokinesis, es realmente bueno tener esta habilidad... claro, lo seria si yo la poseyera, puesto que, quien en verdad la posee, es Ryuu.

Ahora deben estar preguntandose quien es Ryuu, pues si quieres saberlo debes leer mi historia, y antes de que pregunten, si, sera aburrida en un principio, demasaido normal y cotidiana, pero eso cambiara a medida que les vaya relatando lo que sucede despues de que conoci a Ryuu.

* * *

><p>Antes que nada quiero recalcar que puse esta historia en esta categoria por las menciones que se hacen más adelante, como tipos de dragón y personajes de la historia original, pero sera un Toothccup en segundo grado, o sea, si estaran de pareja pero eso se vera más adelante, ya que la pareja original son mis OC que se presentaran en esta historia, ya veran de lo que hablo, nos vemos abajo, bye ;)<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Prologo: Nada interesante.<strong>_

Pov's Alex:

Vivo en un pueblo alejado de la capital, ustedes imaginen cualquiera, de todos modos esto le pudo haber pasado a quien sea, era un día normal en mi escuela, claro, si por normal vez a todos tus compañeros con una aura de depresión al enterarse del examen sorpresa de la mañana. Ese día casi toda la clase reprobó, solo se salvaron, y me incluyo, 9 alumnos de los 45 que habían en el aula, como verán el profesor estaba muy feliz de tener tantos reprobados en clase.

Después de la hora de almuerzo, donde trato de escapar de mis admiradores, los brabucones, escuche algo muy interesante en la dirección, el único lugar donde un brabucón no querría pasar por dos sencillas razones: la primera era porque, aparte de la condicionalidad, se exponían a que llamaran a sus apoderados o los expulsaran. Y segundo, por la directora, a quien se le apodaba "La muñeca Chucky"... creo saber lo que están pensando, se imaginaran a Chucky con un aspecto un poco más... femenino, pues no es del todo errado, ella era algo rechoncha de cabello teñido chocolate, algo arrugada por el tiempo y las constantes cremas experimentales que, no solo borraban esas patas de gallo, si no que las recalcaban aún más. Lo que tenía de particular esa mujer era el miedo que impartía cuando estaba enojada, puesto que te sonríe de forma dulce para luego darte un sermón que ni tus padres te hubiesen dado en toda tu vida, claro, todo dentro del marco del respeto, era un colegio "evangélico"* según ella... bueno, lamento el desvarío, creo que encontraran mucho de eso en esta historia que estoy relatando, en fin, lo que escuche en su oficina fue algo que me dejo muy emocionado, sucede que, al ver que la clase a la cual asisto, habían reprobado casi todos los alumnos y, los que nos habíamos salvado, la nota más alta no superaba el 5/C/8*, en otras palabras, decidió con la directora usar un plan de recuperación, ya que, si el ministerio de educación se enteraba de este fallo, le pedirían al profesor alguna explicación y eso podría acarrear papeleo que "La Chucky" realmente quería evitar. Después de unos segundos en silencio, esta accedió a realizarlo, pasaron unos segundos y una idea volvió a quebrar el silencio que se había albergado dentro del lugar, esa idea fue aprobada y yo, antes de que me descubrieran, salí de allí a toda velocidad, daba gracias a los cielos no toparme con algún brabucón y haber almorzado algo ligero, ya que solo me quedaba una clase y luego a casa.

En cuanto llegue al salón, un par de minutos antes que nuestra profesora de lengua extranjera, llega la directora con el profesor, después de unos desvaríos de la mujer acerca del estudio y la religión, lo cual casi nadie puso atención, por no decir nadie, empezó con la noticia que yo había escuchado acerca del programa de recuperación. En otras palabras, ambos habían decidido que el día sábado, a las 8 AM, todos debían estar afuera del colegio con una mochila, cuadernos y lápices listos, ya que un bus nos llevaría hasta el museo de la capital, realmente yo me sentí fascinado, hacía mucho que quería ir a ese museo, nunca antes había ido a uno, bueno, si el museo de cera contara, entonces si habría ido a uno, pero como no es el caso...

Lo siguiente que supimos fue que, por ser un día no hábil, entiéndase que no está dentro del Lunes a Viernes, se deberá mandar una comunicación a los padres explicando el porqué de la decisión, la autorización y las cosas que debían llevar, además de que, por no estar dentro de las instalaciones, el alumnado podía usar ropa informal, en otras palabras, se podía ir como uno quisiera, además de tener en cuenta de que teníamos que llevar las credenciales del colegio. Después de un ¡Ha! colectivo, en el cual me incluí para no parecer más diferente de lo que ya soy, se entregaron las notificaciones y el papel de la autorización y, luego de aquello, se decidió que los chicos debían quedarse una hora más como compensación a las horas de estudio que se le fueron quitadas a la maestra, cosa que no agrado a nadie, en especial a la docente. Más tarde, una hora para ser exactos, la profesora decidió que era demasiado injusto recuperar esas horas y nos quedamos jugando al bachillerato, es algo fácil el juego, solo debes poner 6 columnas y en cada columna poner de título: Letra, Nombre o apellido, color o cosa, país o capital, nombre de artistas y nombres de marcas famosas, luego sub-dividir las columnas horizontalmente -o sea de lado- en 10 partes y en cada parte colocar el dato pedido con la letra asignada, así pasamos jugando y ganando decimas -puntos bases- para alguna prueba o trabajo a futuro, claro, solo el primero que dijera, "Stop" y tuviese todos los datos buenos se los ganaba, era divertido y a la vez era una forma de ver como los brabucones se enfurecían por lo lentos que eran.

Así cuando paso la hora de clases nos íbamos directo a casa, el problema de este trayecto es que vivo, por lo menos, a 5 manzanas -algo así como 50.000 metros cuadrados- de la escuela cosa que, para los brabucones, era una presa entre comillas "fácil", puesto que no se lo hacía tan sencillo el rastrearme. A penas salimos de allí fui a otro colegio para distraerlos, me mezclaba con los otros estudiantes y listo, ya me deshacía de ellos, y ¿cómo lo hacía?, fácil, los de este otro colegio eran chicos y chicas altos/as, por lo cual, al ser también alto, me camuflaje aba entre ellos. Después de vagar un poco en dirección a mi hogar, y asegurarme de que nadie me hubiese visto, decido apurar el paso. Todo iba de maravillas hasta que me mareo un poco, solo fue un segundo, pero fue lo suficiente como para escuchar la voz de alguien llamando a una chica. En cuanto me gire me di cuenta de que estaba solo, en otras palabras, mi cerebro había sufrido algún tipo de falla minúscula... o eso era lo que creí en ese instante. La cuestión es que seguí con mi camino hasta llegar a mi hogar, donde fui recibido por mi querido y mejor amigo... Canino, era un fox terrier enano... o bueno, lo seria si fuese la cría de una pareja de estos, ya que su padre era de esta raza y su madre era una mestiza entre pastor alemán y doberman, en otras palabras, mi perrito era un "Quiltro" -perro de raza mezclada o no pura-. Su nombre era Frederick, pero le decíamos Freddy de cariño, después de que mi canino amigo saltara sobre mí y empezara a lamer mi cara, le di de comer y entre a casa, en donde estaban mis abuelos, a los cuales salude y, pasando por dos retratos en el pasillo a los cuales saludo también me dirijo a mi cuarto. Se lo que algunos deben pensar sobre esto, ¿por qué saludo a esos retratos?, la respuesta es simple, mis padres son arqueólogos, y no, no murieron en una excavación, es solo que viajan mucho y nunca pasan en casa, por lo cual mis abuelos, por parte materna y paterna, decidieron cuidarme, estoy muy agradecido por ellos, ya que me criaron como un buen chico, bueno, no había forma de que me portara mal después de todos esos relatos de como educaban a los chicos antiguamente, ¿me creerían que lo más suave era darles una cachetada o una nalgada, mientras que lo más sádico que he escuchado, hasta ahora, era darles con cables pelados en las piernas o lanzarles cubiertos con filo a sus hijos?. Realmente no quería saber que era verdad y que no, por ende me he portado bien. Luego de llegar a mi habitación, empiezo a ordenar mis cosas para el día siguiente, me quito y doblo mi uniforme a la par que lustraba mis zapatos, me ponía otra muda de ropa y empezaba con mis tareas... si, ya lo sé, soy muy Nerd o ñoño para mis cosas, pero que creen que es mejor, hacer mi tarea o escuchar los frecuentes desvaríos de mis abuelos, de cómo conocieron a algún artista famoso o de cuando fueron a la guerra o de cómo se enamoraron o, mi preferida, de cómo usaban los utensilios de forma meramente educacional y no solo cotidiana... ¿ahora entienden por qué solo me quedo haciendo tareas?.

Así pasaron 2 horas y ya era hora de cenar. Mis abuelos eran extractos con la regla de no ver televisión a la hora de comer, ya que, de esta forma, se podía conversar jovialmente dentro de la cena... si claro, ellos solo me bombardeaban con preguntas del tipo: "¿cómo te fue?", "¿qué hiciste hoy?", "¿cuándo empezaras a salir?" y el infaltable comentario de mi abuelita Carmen, "¿cuándo traerás alguna novia o novio a la casa?", esta última pregunta era la que siempre me ponía nervioso, admito que me atrae una que otra chica del colegio, pero también me he fijado en los vestidores en otros chicos, realmente mi vida sexual -y mis hormonas- son un caos en algunos momentos de mi vida.

Después de responder todas las preguntas, si, también la última, seguimos comiendo la riquísima crema de garbanzos de mi abuelita maría, después vino el asado alemán de mi abuelita Carmen y, finalmente, el postre sorpresa de ambas. Una de las cosas que tenían en común mis abuelas era el hecho de que amaban la cocina, y luego de darse algunos consejos de cocina se hicieron buenísimas amigas, incluso probaron crear recetas diferentes a las tradicionales, aún recuerdo cuando nos dieron de comer lengua de cerdo a las brasas... solo diré que mi abuelo paterno aumento, por lo menos, 4 kilos esa noche, el muy suertudo tiene una extraña enfermedad que le hace perder el sentido del olfato cada cierto tiempo, por ende, el sentido del gusto también, cosa que aprovechamos con mi otro abuelo para darle parte de nuestras... lenguas por así decirlo.

¡Ah!, estaba olvidándolo, les presentare a mi familia, en primer lugar están mis abuelas o "abuelitas" como les suelo llamar, de parte paterna esta mi abuelita María Glafira, es alta y de cabello azabache, su piel es de color canela oscuro, para sus 55 años de edad aun no le salen canas... eso o la pintura que usa es realmente buena. De la parte materna esta mi abuelita Rosa del Carmen, o abuelita Carmen como le decimos, tiene 67 años y créanme, pareciera tener 57 eternamente, es algo bajita y con un permanente realmente permanente -caiga en la redundancia- pero incluso después de bañarse, su cabello sigue intacto, es realmente increíble, si les cuesta imaginarlas pues se parasen a, mi abuelita María, Whoopi Goldberg y mi abuelita Carmen a Imelda Staunton, o mejor conocida como, "Dolores Jane Umbridge", si lo sé, pero es lo que se me asemejan al verlas. Después vienen mis abuelos, el de parte materna se llama Eustaquio, tiene 67 años, además de que tiene un mostacho que me recuerda a Richard Griffiths, o su personaje "vernom Dursley" y mi abuelo paterno se llama Richard y tiene 66 años y si, se parece, solo en lo físico, a Richard Nixon... aunque un poco más viejo y menos narigón y finalmente, pero no menos importante, esta mi perrito amado, mi querido Frederick, tiene 4 años de edad y es tan alto como el porte de una cama a ras de suelo, es una ternurita.

Después de la cena cada uno lavo su propio plato y utensilio, es divertido ver como hacen una cola para esperar el fregadero y usarlo, mientras ellos lavaban yo les comente del sábado, ellos no pusieron objeción y, llevándose el papel, lo firman en la mesa mientras yo limpiaba mis utensilios de cena. Después de limpiar mi plato y servicio, aparte de entregarme el documento firmado, empezamos a jugar cartas, cosas que nos gusta mucho a los 5, luego de unas partidas de canasta, ladrón, pescador, la vieja, más de uno se llevó un golpe por lo sugestivo del nombre, y el 15, cada uno se fue a su habitación, eran ya las 10 de la noche, jugar cartas es muy divertido, estaba repasando las cosas que tenía en mi mochila e inmediatamente después de haberlo hecho, decido ir a dormir. Eran alrededor de las 2 de la mañana cuando despierto de un salto, había tenido una de las pesadillas más extrañas del mundo, ya que había soñado con que era una chica -no malinterpreten, dejen terminar- y un chico me besaba para luego saltar de un precipicio, eso no me había despertado, pero lo que si me despertó fue el rugido detrás mío de una criatura extraña, lo último que recuerdo fueron unos ojos amarillos y el caer del precipicio envuelto en fuego para chocar contra una piedra y despertar. Realmente había sido tétrico, pero ¿que había sido esa cosa que lanzaba fuego? ¿Y ese chico? ¿quién era? y ¿por qué se lanzó así al vacío?... además de que también estaba ese nombre... ¿quién era esa tal... Crystal?... no lo podía entender, pero había algo que claramente había deducido... ese chico... realmente besaba bien.

Fin Pov's.

Narrador:

Eran las 5 de la mañana y un hombre en el museo miraba con mucha atención un huevo gigante fosilizado, mientras este se movía un poco dejando ver una mueca de seriedad por parte del hombre. Este, tocando el huevo, empieza a hablar, como si el huevo en si le estuviera escuchando.

"falta poco" –comento a la par que tocaba la cascaron que estaba inusualmente caliente- "muy poco" –finalizo a la par que se marchaba y dejaba la sala.

Lo último que se vio fue el cascaron iluminarse unos segundos, mostrando la silueta de alguien atrapado adentro a la par que un sonido gutural se escuchaba de su interior antes de que esa luminiscencia se apagara y el cascaron se trizara un poco.

* * *

><p>Evangélico: creen en dios y Jesucristo pero no en santos ni en la virgen.<p>

C/5/7: depende del lugar donde lo lean, algunos sacan calificaciones entre el 2-7, el 5-10 y del F al A, solo supongamos que fue una nota media.

* * *

><p>Si llegaste hasta aqui, felicidades, realmente me gusto escribir este prologo, ya en los proximos capitulos se vera como realmente son algunos personajes y aun no estamos ni en la punta del Iceberg, nos vemos pronto y si pueden der algun Reviews y me dicen que les parece, debo recalcarles que esa historia sera YAOI! no trabajare con nada más que eso, si no te gusta pues para que lees baboso, si algo no te gusta entonces dejalo de lado, arriba en la parte izquierda esta el boton de regreso asi que Adiu!, si por el contrario, amas el yaoi, bienvenida seas, ya veras por que puse humor, si que te reiras con las aventuras que veras en esta historia ;)<p>

Sin más que acotar nos vemos pronto, Sayon'nara~~


	2. Chapter 1: Ayuda inesperada

Bueno... nuevo capitulo espero les guste ;), y gracias a ALEXME.S por dar su punto de vista, me gusto mucho tu review, espero lo sigas leyendo ;)

Sin más aqui los dejo con este capitulo, y dire lo que siempre quise decir

"Disclaimer: How to train your dragon no es de mi autoria, si lo fuera ubiese dejado que Toothless calcinara a Astrid a la primera xD, todos los derechos son de Dreamworks y Cressida Cowell -me creeran que encontrar los libros de ella es más dificil que encontrar un yaoi de este fandom terminado?-"

Nos vemos abajo ^^

* * *

><p><strong><em>Capitulo 1: Ayuda inesperada.<em>**

Alex Pov's:

¡UN INFIERNO!, así habían sido los dos últimos días antes del viaje al museo, con decirles que esos desgraciados me habían ridiculizado era poco. Les contare un poco lo que paso, era día jueves, me levante, me bañe, me cambie y desayuné con mis abuelos, cuando me estaba yendo sentí un nuevo mareo, pero esta vez escuche la voz de una chica, bueno, la risa de una chica, pero ¡no había nadie!, realmente debía ir a medico urgente o me volvería loco. Después de ese percance matutino decidí seguir con mi día, pero a penas pise la escuela me abordaron los matones del curso queriendo mi dinero para comprar alguna chuchería, agradezco que me den almuerzo en las instalaciones, ya que, de este modo, no dependo de tener dinero en mis bolsillos, lo que sí, estos bastardos me hicieron el día imposible, molestándose y burlándose de mí, no solo verbalmente, si no, de una forma brusca y muy poco amable. Ya en la hora del almuerzo, en donde me escape para comer tranquilo, estos malnacidos me esperaban en la sala, en donde intentaron agredirme físicamente, y revente enojado, al líder lo hice pagar por todas y cada una de las bromas que me hizo, con decirles que tuvo que entrar el profesor y tres auxiliares para evitar que siguiera matando al malnacido, que sea pacífico y no me guste pelear era una cosa, pero hasta buda tenía un límite y ese desgraciado sobrepaso el mío, quizás era más músculos que yo y más alto, pero yo… tsk, con solo recordarlo me hierve la sangre, en fin, quizás no sea el alumno ejemplar que el colegio busca, pero nunca me había metido en problemas, así que solo fue una anotación a la par de una amenaza verbal. Luego de eso fue todo un cuchicheo lo que se escuchaban a mis espaldas, realmente estaba enrabiado, y no era para menos, ya que los rumores eran una tanda de mentiras. Cuando llegue a casa note que mis abuelos me veían con reproche, al principio me irrito, pero luego el ambiente se relajó al escuchar como mi abuelo Richard comentaba que los jóvenes de hoy en día debían mantenerse fuertes y no dejarse pisotear por nadie ni que te pasen por encima, esas eran una buenas palabras, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de casi haber matado a golpes a un compañero. Después de eso, en la noche, llegaron los padres de ese estudiante pidiendo una explicación, yo se las di con toda la verdad, pero no me creyeron, el hijo de mamá les lavó el cerebro para que no me creyeran en absoluto, pero tenía un as bajo la manga, les comente sobre las cámaras de seguridad que habían en las instalaciones, que mañana fueran al colegio y les dejaran, les exigieran, verlas, de esta forma se quedaron tranquilos, pero aun así me amenazaron. Solo paso una hora para que mi casa fuera bombardeada de piedras, pero solo fueron algunas, ya que mi abuelo Eustaquio saco su rifle y disparo a quema ropa, no sé si les haya dado, pero pido que así haya sido.

Al día siguiente desperté y lo primero que encuentro fue que, a la entrada de mi casa, había una pequeña trampa, una bolsa llena de mierda colgando de afuera, realmente estos monos bastardos me sacan de quicio, haciendo un par de malabares logre quitar la trampa y botar la bolsa a la basura, pero habían unos desgraciados esperándome afuera, con decirles que salí ileso sería una mentira, ya que traían armas corto punzantes, me rasgaron el uniforme y parte de mis brazos, manos, torso y cara tenían sangre, aunque ellos quedaron peor. Quizás estén pensando que soy un chico muy fuerte y que puedo con todos, pero la verdad no es tan así, ya que guardo un oscuro secreto familiar, se los contare, pero ninguna palabra a nadie, ¿vale?, pues bien, yo tengo una patología única y muy extraña por parte de mi madre, cuando los niveles de estrés, cansancio y/o enojo llegan a cierto punto mi cuerpo empieza a moverse solo y pierdo la noción de lo que hago, entro en un estado de ira incontenible y exploto en un baño de sangre, literalmente, con decirles que una vez mate a un perro por atacarme, menos mal y era de la calle, pero aun así me da remordimiento recordar esa escena, el no merecía morir, pero él solito se lo busco. En fin, cuando acabo la pelea me di cuenta de que estaba apuntándole al cuello a uno de esos malandrines con su propia navaja, quizás fue suerte o mala fortuna lo que me seguía pero termine clavándosela en el brazo, no tenía intenciones de matarlo, pero eso no significa que no le deje una linda cicatriz para recordar con quien se mete. Ya cuando llegue a clases las inspectoras se horrorizaron y me llevaron a la enfermería, yo me sentía bien, hasta que me quitaron la ropa y note como algunos cortes eran más profundos que otros, eso me enojo un poco, pero intente controlarme, no quería atacar a un inocente sin querer. Así llamaron a mis abuelos y me dejaron el día libre para que las heridas sanaran y he aquí otros de mis secretos familiares, esta vez de parte de mi padre; todo el linaje, por parte paterna, tienen una cicatrización, por poco menos, instantánea, con decirles que a la hora de la cena, ya todo estaba cicatrizado. Así pasaron mis dos días de mierda, como deseo desaparecer para que no hayan más problemas, es como si la mala suerte me siguiera. Así me fui a la cama pensando en estas cosas, pero antes de caer totalmente rendido volví a escuchar la voz femenina pero esta vez era algo dirigido para mí, por que escuche claramente como decía "ya pronto acabara", eso me dejo perplejo unos segundos antes de caer totalmente rendido en los brazos de Morfeo.

Ya eran las 7 AM del sábado y ya estaba listo para irme a la escuela, créanme, ni si quiera yo deseo ir pero así son las cosas. Cuando salí de casa todo era normal, nada fuera de lo ordinario, aunque me fui con mucho ojo, con esos desgraciados nunca se sabe. Camine todo el trayecto a la escuela y, cuando llegue, ya estaban casi todos mis compañeros de curso… hablando sobre cierto tema que me pone tenso. Ya habían pasado 15 minutos y el bus llego, todos subimos, pasaron lista y nos pusimos en marcha. Al ser el nuevo antisocial del curso y, por petición del profesor, me senté solo, era mejor estar en soledad que rodeado de inocentes, sí, me considero una especie de bomba de tiempo, en cualquier momento y ¡BOOM! Ya hay heridos, en fin, ya era momento de bajar del bus, me pongo mi credencial y empecé a caminar con todo el rebaño. Cuando llegamos a la mitad del museo, el profesor encargado, empieza con las reglas, el trabajo consistía en realizar un informe sobe cualquier área del museo, debía contener, a lo menos, 15 nombres de todo lo que se exponía y, la peor parte de todas, quien no lo hiciese reprobaría la materia, ya que el trabajo equivale al 60% de todas las notas, en otras palabras, te salvabas o te hundías, así que, haciendo gala de mi habilidad para desaparecer, me fui antes de que algún flojo me pida ayuda, aunque, pensándolo bien, no creo que eso fuese necesario. Estaba vagando por entre las salas cuando escucho nuevamente esa voz femenina, empiezo a creer que mi lado femenino se está desarrollando en mi cerebro. Escucho un leve susurro diciendo algo así como "ayúdale", y solo escuchaba ese susurro cuando pasaba por algunos lugares y, viendo un mapa me di cuenta de que me estaba guiando por el lugar, cuando al fin llegue al final del recorrido, en donde la voz de mi cabeza finalizo diciendo un "por favor" me di cuenta de que estaba en la zona nueva del museo, un lugar que no se abriría hasta finales de año. Así que, mirando que nadie me viera, me metí de colado a ese lugar. Menuda sorpresa me lleve al ver que el tema de esa nueva sala era de dragones, realmente me llamo la atención y, sacando un bloc de notas empezó a anotar nombres y datos de estos extraordinarios seres. Cuando estaba llegando al final encontré algo que me llamo la atención. En una esquina había un hombre mirando un huevo fosilizado, pero este resplandeció y el huevo se rompió, dejando una capa algo gruesa de humo, eso fue lo último que vi antes de escuchar unos ruidos extraños y esconderme.

Fin pov's Alex.

Narrador:

El huevo se había empezado a mover hasta que la pequeña fisura se abrió más y, finalmente, el huevo se rompiera, una densa cortina de humo salió del huevo y una silueta se dejaba ver. En ese instante, el hombre frente al huevo fosilizado empieza a hablar.

"ya pasaron 1000 años" –comento con seriedad.

"Tsk" –se escuchó en la cortina de humo.

"ya sabes a lo que vine, así que no intentes escapar" –ordeno a la par que extendía sus manos- "sabes que ella ya no existe" –finalizo mientras empezaba a recitar algo en una extraña lengua.

"no… entrare…" –comento el ser entre el humo mientras algo se iluminaba.

"Modus of obsidendi milibus anni" –recito a la par que un sello verde se posaba a sus pies y unas cadenas ataran a una sombra de la cortina de humo- "Inclusit" –finalizo para que las cadenas volvieran al huevo fosilizado y un nuevo cascaron reaparecía.

"¡CRYSTAL!" –se escuchó antes de que el huevo volviera a cerrarse.

En ese instante el huevo volvió a iluminarse para dejar ver una figura atada en cadenas. Mientras que el hombre frente al huevo suspiraba y se retiraba comento algo al aire que nadie escucho, o eso creía el, ya que cierto chico estaba oculto escuchando todo lo que había pasado.

Fin narrador.

Alex Pov's:

¡¿QUÉ MIERDA FUE ESO?!

Primero el huevo se abre, luego se escucha como alguien dice algo en, lo que creo que fue, latín y algo volvía a ser encerrado en el huevo para, finalmente, comentar algo de que no tenía otra alternativa. ¡Dios!, me acabo de meter en algo realmente peligroso. En cuanto noto que la puerta se cierra, salgo de mi escondite y veo el huevo, este se miraba normal, pero se sentía un poco caliente la cascara, aun parece algo frágil y, lo que me sorprendió de sobremanera, era un grito minúsculo que venía de este y, en cuanto toque el cascaron, este estaba realmente caliente, casi me queme la mano, pero aun así decidí ayudar a quien estaba adentro, no sé por qué lo hice, pero algo me decía que debía hacerlo. Tome uno de los barrotes de metal que estaban con una línea de terciopelo, de esas mismas que están en los bancos y le di un fuerte golpe, al principio no pasó nada, pero luego note como el huevo se movía, seguí intentando, uno, dos, cinco, hasta diez golpes y el cascaron aún no se rompía, pero se notaban las ligeras fisuras que había provocado, solo unos golpes más para que este se abriera al fin, no estaba seguro del porque estaba tan desesperado por abrir esa cosa, pero tenía que darme prisa. Pasaron unos minutos antes de que quedara cansado, esa cosa aún no se rompía y no podía perder mucho tiempo, así que, decidí hacer lo que alguna vez me dijo mi madre, me concentre todo lo que pude, sentía como mi cuerpo empezaba a arder, me concentre en todos los malos tragos que había pasado en mi vida y entre en un estado de inconsciencia, en donde todo era oscuro, en otras palabras, entre en ese estado de agresión irracional, espero que con eso el huevo se pueda abrir. En ese instante ciento unos fuertes dolores en mis brazos y luego de eso uno en mi cabeza a la par de algo caliente en mi cara. Eso fue lo último que sentí antes de quedarme en esa oscuridad, tal parece que mi cuerpo sufrió algún tipo de daño que quedo completamente fuera de combate, solo espero que no pase nada malo.

Fin pov's Alex.

¿? Pov's:

¡Libre!, al fin soy libre, no sé cómo, pero alguien me rescato. Volví a ser encerrado en esta prisión por ese mago bastardo, ese malnacido me ha tenido encerrado aquí todo un milenio, no entiendo cómo ha vivido tantos años, aunque siendo un hechicero tan poderoso como para encerrarme no se le hubiese sido difícil hacer un hechizo de inmortalidad y juventud eterna. En cuanto volví a ser encerrado escuche como alguien se acercó, yo solo escupía fuego tratando, en vano, de romper esta ridícula prisión, eso hasta que escuche unos golpes, alguien estaba intentando romperla desde afuera y yo, ni tonto ni perezoso, empezó a escupir más fuego, no puedo permitir que me vuelva a encerrar otros 1000 años, no me quiero quedar aquí por toda la eternidad. Así que escupía fuego con todo lo que podía, hasta que los ruidos cesaron, realmente me desespere, quería escapar y, quien fuese que me estaba ayudando se estaba rindiendo, no soy de los que les gusta agradecer las cosas, pero juraba que, quien me sacara de aquí, tendría mi eterna gratitud y fidelidad, lo protegería, quizás algo sobre-exagerado pero quería salir de esa prisión, no fue hasta que escuche un ruido mucho más fuerte que salí de mi trance y entonces vi como las paredes se rompían un poco, el sello se debilito, ahora es mi oportunidad y, acumulando todo el fuego que podía almacenar, lo envié en forma de una bola de fuego y entonces sucedió, las paredes se rompieron y al fin me libere y ahora podía irme de ese lugar que tanto tiempo me había encerrado, en eso me fijo de alguien en el suelo, boca arriba, se trata de un humano, macho, de unas 14 o 16 primaveras, de cabello color madera clara largo de la parte de adelante, casi tapando un ojo, piel canela clara con un poco de pecas, nariz respingada y un cuerpo delgado y, como esta estirado en el suelo, puedo notar que es alto, quizás de mi altura o un poco más bajo, en eso siento como alguien se acerca, estaba por irme pero algo en ese chico me hizo detenerme, no puedo dejarlo aquí o algo malo pasaría y, desplegando mis alas, tomo al chico noqueado y alzo el vuelo, para ser un macho pesa realmente poco, además de esas facciones algo delicadas e infantiles no ayudan mucho a pensar en el como una potencial amenaza, pero si me ayudo, esto es lo menos que puedo hacer, a pesar de que son unas criaturas realmente torpes e inservibles, claro, hay excepciones como hace milenio y medio, unos tales _berserkers_, esos sí que eran guerreros formidables, insensibles y brutales, cosas que un dragón como yo admiraba y respetaba. En fin, este chico me ha liberado y ahora cuidare de él hasta que mis fuerzas vuelvan, el problema con estas cadenas es que me quitan mis poderes hasta la primera luna llena, en donde mi poder llegará a su apogeo, solo necesitare esperar un poco para poder reunirme con ella, solo es cuestión de esperar.

Fin pov's ¿?

* * *

><p>Lamento las faltas ortograficas, aun con el diccionario del Word se me escapan algunas palabras o me cambia otras XD<p>

Nos vemos pronto y dejen sus comentarios, los quiero, Byeee ;)

PD: esta historia si sera yaoi, pero no se lo pondre facil al dragón XD.


	3. Chapter 2: Convivencias 1

Hola chicos, aqui de nuevo con dos capitulos, espero les gusten y lamento la demora, como sabran estas fechas son muy ocupadas xD.

Ahora a lo que veniamos, en este capitulo veremos como Alex conoce a cierto personaje que hara que su vida de un giro de 720 grados, espero les guste y el otro... pues es un pequeño regalito que les hare a las fanaticas del Lemon y el Lime ;) no es necesario leerlo, pero si quieres reirte un rato te lo recomiendo ^^.

* * *

><p>Cabe Recalcar que los personajes, la trama y el mundo son mios, lo unico que tomo prestado son nombres, lugares, fechas e información de Cressida Cowell, más adelante ocupare sus personajes un poco, nada más ;).<p>

* * *

><p>Advertencias: Este fic puede contener, de ahora en adelante, Lenguaje Soez -Palabras fuertes, garabatos y maldiciones-, Doble sentido, Sexo Implicito y Explicito entre hombres, uso de armas de fuego, violencia extrema, ponis cayendo del cielo envueltos en fuego cantando Heavy metal [?], [Uso de sustancias ilegales... a no, eso no, solo lo hace el escritor eweU] y una sarta de cosas más, ante advertencia no hay engaños, leelo bajo tu propio riesgo ;)<p>

* * *

><p>Capitulo 2: Convivencias #1<p>

Alex Pov's:

¿Qué ha sido lo más raro que te haya pasado en la vida?, piénsalo cuidadosamente. Quizás, algunos, piensen en algún trauma o en un perro de tres cabezas o un cerdo volador o, mi favorita, unicornios morados cayendo del cielo envueltos en fuego cantando heavy metal… si, esas son cosas raras y bizarras que uno nunca creería, pero lo que estoy pasando ahora, créanme, lo supera… ¡ah!, no me creen, ¿verdad?, pues ahora se los cuento.

Imagínense en su deliciosa cama, estando dormidos pacíficamente y estar abrazando un oso de peluche gigante para dormir, ¿es extraño?, un poco, pero es realmente cómodo. Pero en vez de esa hermosa imagen, ahora piensen en mí, siendo abrazado posesivamente por un chico de cabello negro, tipo melena, piel bronceada, un rostro muy varonil y sensual a la vista y un cuerpazo de muerte, quien duerme pacíficamente mientras su cola me acerca a su cuerpo desnudo, sus alas me cubren como segunda manta y escuchar su… corazón… rítmicamente… [Silencio]

¡PERDON!, como decía, ¿creen que haya algo más extraño que eso?, la verdad lo dudo, además de que él es un total desconocido para mí, pero se lo debo, el me salvo en el museo, realmente fue un giro muy extraño y… les cuento algo… ojo; que luego lo negare hasta la muerte, pero… realmente me gusta este contacto… ¡NO ME LLAMEN PERVERTIDO!, es solo que… de los pocos abrazos que he recibido en mi vida, este se siente tan sobreprotector, cargado de tanto sentimiento… como si el en verdad no me quisiera dejar ir… si, sueno peor que una novela romántica barata, pero así me siento, no juzguen… ¡Bah!, ya que, son recién las 4 de la mañana, creo que volveré a dormir en los brazos de este Ado…dragón pose…chico se…solo volveré a dormir y punto… ¿ah?, ¿quieres saber cómo llegue a esto?, te pica la curiosidad ¿verdad?, mmm… ¿te lo digo o no te lo digo?, fufufufufufu, es tan hermoso tener el… ¡¿QUÉ MIERDA ME ESTA ROZANDO LA PIERNA EN ESTE PUTO MOMENTO?!, es algo "GRANDE", algo húmedo, "CALIENTE" y… ¡SALTO!, ¡DIOS MIO!, ¡ESTA COSA ME VIOLARA LA PIERNA!, ¡AYU…! [Se lo piensa mejor]

Les contare como paso todo esto, primero que nada recordemos un poco lo último que sucedió ese día, primero fuimos al museo, yo me escape a la nueva zona de dragones, que no abrirían hasta finales de año, luego escucho algo de magia y finalmente libero algo que estuvo encerrado, por lo que me conto, 1000 años dentro de esa cosa. Luego de un par de horas desmayado, si soy patético, tan fuerte y un golpe me deja fuera de combate por horas, en fin, como estaba contándoles, luego de esas horas desmayado, al fin despierto, pero no estaba en el suelo del museo… bueno, no técnicamente en el suelo-suelo, si no en el tejado de este, y eso que el pinche museo no es d pisos, si no, de por lo menos, 6 pisos, es algo raro, solo tienen 3 pisos abiertos al público y ¿los otros 3?, nadie sabe. En fin, sigamos, me desperté desorientado y lo primero que noto es la corriente del lugar y los ruidos de autos y otros medios de transporte contaminando la capa de ozono, en ese momento, ese preciso momento en el cual estas entre la razón y la inconciencia me llega todo de golpe y, en menos de un segundo ya estaba parado en el tejado con un vértigo horrible, odio las alturas si no tengo nada de que a sujetarme, pero luego de unos segundos lo veo, un chico de cabello negro tipo melena, piel bronceada, cosa rara si ha estado encerrado tantos años pero así está el, con ese cuerpazo bien marcado y ese pedazo de ¡YA ME ESTOY DESVIANDO!, en fin, aparte de su… Anatomía, lo que más me llamo la atención, fueron esos ojos plateados cuan luna llena, realmente eran hermosos e hipnotizantes, claro, me hubiese perdido en esos ojos si no fueran por las evidentes alas plateadas, esos cuernos de su cabeza y esa cola terminada en punta, lo primero que hice fue lo que más de uno hubiese hecho… me acerca y toque sus alas… ¿Qué?, soy un chico curioso, en fin, note como se ponía algo tenso, pero luego se relajó al ver cómo le acariciaba sus alas, eran finas y estéticas, además de esa membrana delgada y que emitía un rico calor, como sea, ese chico realmente era muy atractivo de cerca, pero decidí detenerme, no por el precisamente, si no por cierta zona que estaba reaccionando en mi cuerpo, tal parece que eso le molesto, pero aun así me miró fijamente. Nos seguimos mirando con intensidad, ese chico realmente es extraño, es como una quimera, una mezcla de un… ¿dragón? Con un chico, aunque eso no le quitaba lo sexy. Después de un par de segundos decido hablar, aunque no sé si me entienda.

"¿hola?" –le hable normalmente, como quien no quiere la cosa.

"…" –nada, era más que lógico que él no sabría… -"hola"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…!"

"¿estás bien?, te noto algo pálido" –sí, esa fue su voz, una voz muy sensual y masculina que me incitaría a derretirme en sus brazos, momento, eso es lo que hago.

"¡Si!" –respondo a la par que me separo de ese ejemplar de quimera, ¡DIOS!, este chico me matara de un infarto.

"¿Cómo te llamas?" –volvió a preguntarme mirándome de cerca, del pálido, creo, pase al rojo vivo, ya que él me miraba con mucho detenimiento y curiosidad.

"A-Alexander, pero me dicen Alex… para abreviar" –no me digas, si no le dices no se da cuenta, realmente tener a este tipo enfrente me deja más estúpido que Excel-Excel.

"que nombre más curioso, ¿Dónde estamos?" –pregunto nuevamente, parece sorprendido por todo este mundo.

"es-estamos en un museo de la capital" –comente algo sonrojado, esa voz es tan poderosa y jodidamente sexy.

"ya veo, de casualidad ¿no conocerás la isla del cuervo llameante?" – ¿la isla del quién qué?, si, es oficial, este chico quimérico no es de esta era.

"la verdad no, ¿de dónde es esa isla?" –pregunte algo inquieto, ese chico me pone los pelos de punta con ese tono sexy.

"mmm… no creo que la conozcas, ¿qué año es este?" –volvió a interrogarme mirando fijamente, como si tratara de escudriñar en mi alma, menos mal que tengo una inmunidad ante ese tipo de miradas, años de ser el bicho raro me han servido de algo.

"es el 2016" –comente algo incómodo, responder ese tipo de preguntas era algo hilarante y, a la vez, raro.

"ya veo, con que si fueron 1000 años, ese desgraciado sí que es fuerte" –comento al viento, mirando la ciudad, de perfil se veía mucho más sexi y ¡¿CÓMO QUE 1000 AÑOS?! este chico aparenta, por lo menos, 18 a 20 años como mucho y ¿ha estado tanto encerrado?, ¿Dónde están las arrugas?, ¿el pelo platinado?, ¿la voz deteriorada?, ¡¿Qué mierda significa todo esto?!.

"¿te-te refieres a ese tipo… el que dijo algo raro en latín?" –pregunte un poco sacado de onda, saber que este hombre tenía cerca de 1000 años me dejaba muy mal, podría ser mi abuelo… o tátara- tátara- tátara- tátara- tátara- tátara- tátara- tátara- tátara- tátara- tátara- tátara- tátara- tátara- tátara- tátara- tátara- tátara-[Etc..]-Abuelo, en fin, quien lo supiera me acusaría de profanador de tumbas.

"ese mismo, el desgraciado sí que se hizo más fuerte, pero, gracias a ti, soy libre y, como agradecimiento, yo me quedare a tu lado para protegerte de todo… por ahora" –comento mirándome profundamente, ese chico es ¡¿CÓMO?! ¡¿PROTEGERME DE QUE?! ese chico está loco, yo me puedo cuidar solito sin ayuda de nadie.

"puedo valerme por mi mismo, no necesito un guardaespaldas" –comente algo irritado.

"¿guardaque?" –se nota, por su tono de duda, que era la primera vez que escuchaba esa palabra, creo que debo ser un poco más arcaico a la hora de hablar con él.

"un guardia, un sirviente o un guerrero dispuesto a salvarme, no necesito nada de eso" –comente un poco más irritado, ese chico realmente me sacara de mis casillas.

"te vez tierno cuando estas rojo" –y ahora me hace cumplidos, ese chico es muy raro, mira que llamarme…

"¡DEJA DE DECIR COSAS QUE NO VIENEN NI AL CASO!" –decir que estaba rojo era mentir, por poco más y parecía una guinda, dioses, ese chico me matara de algo, de eso estoy seguro.

"no grites, eres peor que un _grito mortal_" –grito ¿Qué?, es oficial, este chico realmente es extraño con "e" mayúscula.

"¿Qué es eso?" –pregunte un poco interesado, bueno, si se trata de un dragón parlanchín que puede contarte historias de dragones, pues… ¡bienvenido sea!

"el _grito mortal_ es un dragón de color blanco y ojos rojos penetrantes, posee un límite de 6 tiros, tiene agujas por todo su cuerpo que puede lanzar a sus enemigos y su grito es capaz de aturdir a un dragón por unos instantes, los cuales, aprovecha para matar o escapar" –comentaba como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo, pero con esta información me sacare un aprobado… creo.

"ya veo… ¿y tú?, ¿Qué raza eres?" –pregunte alegremente, saber de dragones me encanta.

"yo pertenezco a la raza de los dragones _Misterio_, los humanos de esa época no sabían de nuestra existencia, solo rumores, nunca nos dejábamos ver, no así como los _Furias Nocturnas_, esos dragones eran de nuestra misma familia, solo que ellos se especializaban en el ataque sorpresa, nosotros éramos pacíficos y nunca necesitamos de peleas absurdas, no como esos barbaros" –comento con cierta saña, algo me dice que esos _Furia nocturna_ eran de temer.

"¿Cómo te llamas?" -… ¿Qué?, no me pude aguantar la curiosidad, imagínense ustedes en mi posición, ¿creen que dejarían pasar la oportunidad?, yo creo que no.

"dragón" –comento muy naturalmente.

"¿dragón?" – ¿Es enserio?, es oficial, los antiguos no sabían nada de nombres.

"así es, ese es mi nombre" – ¿podrías dejar de ser tan sexi unos segundos?, es que no me puedo concentrar mirando esos ojos plateados que me desnudan el alma… [+18] – "Alex… Alex ¿estás bien?, estas todo rojo y babeas un poco" -¡WAAAAA!, como pude tener una fantasía erótica con este, este, ¡AGH!, Dios Mío sálvame del pecado.

"en, sí, estoy bien, solo me quede pensando en cómo le hacían tus compañeros para hablarse entre sí y llamar la atención del dragón solicitado" –comente muy seguro, lo bueno de mentir es que lo hago bien.

"eso era fácil, solo mirabas al dragón y lo llamabas, así este te miraba" –comento como si esa fuera la lógica absoluta del tema.

"ya-ya veo, pero… ¿no te gustaría cambiarte el nombre?" –díganme que eso lo pensé y no lo dije en voz alta.

"¿cambiar mi nombre?" –odio mi mala estrella.

"a-así es" – ¿por qué será que nos volvemos tarados cuando un chico sexi y bien formado esta frente a nosotros hablando?, uno de los más grandes misterios de la humanidad que nadie descubrirá.

"¿Cómo que nombre?" –pregunto el otro mirándome expectantemente, en verdad, esos ojos podrían devorarme cuando quieran.

"Ryuu" –comente en un suspiro, es oficial, me volví gay por un dragón. [Sin ofender chicos, yo amo a los gay, es solo una expresión]

"¿Ryuu?, ¿y qué significa?" –volvió a mirarme intensamente, si fuera chica, hace rato que me hubiera mojado, aunque creo que eso sería menos incomodo que una erección, pero que vergüenza.

"dra-dragón" –odio tartamudear, parezco una nena, ya chico, gobiérnate un poco.

"mmm" –pone una cara seria a la par que inclina su cabeza y cruza los brazos, parece una pose para pensar y, realmente, le sienta muy bien al condenado –"de acuerdo, mi nombre será Ryuu, de todos modos, es lo mismo pero en otro idioma, ¿verdad?" –esa pregunta fue lanzada con una sonrisa alegre y muy varonil, en verdad me está enamorando.

"si" –comente sonrojado, ya parezco semáforo descompuesto con solo rojo.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

[Silencio incomodo]

¡ODIO ESOS MOMENTOS EN DONDE NADIE DICE NADA!, realmente me exaspera, pero no importa, ahora es el hecho de que él, ese ser mitad dragón, me esté observando muy intensamente, como si me quisiera devorar. Las cosas pudieron seguir pero murieron en cuanto escuche unos gritos llamándome, ¡Diablos!, olvide la escuela y el proyecto, realmente me reprobaran. Ese chico estaba por decir algo, pero solo veo como se queja y cae de rodillas abrazándose, me le acerco y noto que su temperatura es muy alta, intente ayudarlo, igual pesa mucho pero hago el intento y lo llevo hasta los andamios y empezamos a bajar lento. Pasaron unos minutos para que ya estuviéramos abajo, realmente eran cortas esas vueltas. Cuando tocamos tierra me di cuenta de que ese chico seria blanco de muchas miradas y, abriendo mi mochila, le entrego unas prendas de vestir, ahora se preguntaran, ¿Cómo es que tiene esas cosas en la mochila?, fácil, ser el blanco de tantas bromas me ha enseñado a ser precavido, por ende, le entrego esa muda y le ayudo a cambiarse, gracias a que sus alas eran muy elásticas pudo cubrirse el torso y la camiseta negra entro sin complicaciones, luego, con los pantalones, su cola hubiese sido un problema pero el chico solo la enrollo en su cintura, claro, como se notaba el bulto de atrás tuve que pasarle un polero algo largo para que no se notara, más tarde, sacrificando un gorro de lana, el cual era mi preferido, lo puse en su cabeza, simulando que los cuernos eran una decoración extra, al desgraciado se le veía jodidamente bien. Así, una vez vestido, lo deje reposando en un árbol y le dije que me esperara y, en cuanto llegue con el profesor, este me reprendió, pero cuando alzo un decibel más la voz, aparece el chico dragón frente a mí, como protegiéndome de una amenaza, la escena fue bastante rara, el profesor mirándole raro mientras "Ryuu" le gruñía con los cabellos algo erizados, podría jurar que en cualquier momento desplegaba sus alas, pero fueron mis compañeras quienes interrumpieron la escena, acosando al pobre dragón, realmente las cosas se estaban poniendo tensas y eso que era el primer día, no se imaginaran como me fue después de ese día.

Fin Pov's Alex.

* * *

><p>Bueno esto ha sido todo, espero les haya gustado y aun queda el Extra de este cap que lo subire ahorita en unos momentos, espero se rian harto y me dicen que tal y muchas gracias a todos los que me siguen y dejan un comentario, espero no defraudarlos ;), nos vemos en el otro, Byeee~~~~<p> 


	4. Chapter 2-5: Extra n1: Lo que no se vio

Se estaran preguntando, que es esto?

pues la respuesta es simple, este cap nacio de la mera necesidad de dejar que mi mente dibagara dentro del mismo pontencial de la imaginación de un personaje trastornado por las hormonas que segrega el hipotalamo y [Bla-bla-bla]

* * *

><p>[Traducción: El autor se fumo uno cabezón y mientras leia penso "por que no poner lo que Alex penso" y asi, imaginandose mil cosas salio esto]<p>

* * *

><p>Espero les guste y se rian un poco, nos vemos abajo ^^<p>

Advertencias: Este extra contiene uso de lenguaje fuerte y sexo explicito, si no te gusta no lo leas, si te gusta... no haras demandas al escritor por sobredosis o adicción del producto ^^

* * *

><p>Extra 1: "Lo que no se vio"<p>

[...]

"así es, ese es mi nombre" – ¿podrías dejar de ser tan sexi unos segundos?, es que no me puedo concentrar mirando esos ojos plateados que me desnudan el alma.

Imaginación de Alex:

"¿no te gusta mi nombre?" –Pregunto acercándose a mi rostro- "si quieres podría cambiarlo, solo dímelo y hare lo que me pidas" –comento sujetando mis mejillas con ambas manos.

"Ryuu" –suspire por el toque de sus manos, son realmente tibias.

"por ti, mi amor, ese nombre llevare el resto de mi vida" –dijo acercándose a mis labios- "solo por ti, seré quien quieras que sea" –finalizo para besarme.

El chico dragón me besaba pasionalmente, mientras me abrazaba, pase mis brazos por su cuello y acaricie su cabello alborotado, derritiéndome en las caricias que él me daba en la espalda. Poco a poco sentía sus manos bajar hasta tomar mis nalgas y apretarlas deliciosamente, yo solo solté un suspiro, este chico realmente me esta calentado mucho. Luego me saca mis prendas superiores, para dejar mi torso desnudo, sentir la fricción entre ambos cuerpos era una delicia, ambos estábamos muy calientes por el acercamiento, aún más por sentirlo piel con piel. Él me tomaba y me besaba salvajemente, no quería que acabara, quería seguir hasta poder fundirme con él. Poco a poco sentía su miembro palpitar en mi estómago, era más alto que yo pero aun así esa sensación de algo creciendo abajo me estaba carcomiendo y, en menos de un segundo, mi mano bajo de su cabello y lo tomo, este solo respingo un poco, quizás fui un poco brusco pero ya no pensaba con naturalidad, solo me dejaba guiar por mis instintos. Empecé a masturbarle, poco a poco dejando que mis manos hicieran el trabajo y el solo gemía entre besos. El chico dragón empezó a masajear mis nalgas con más ahínco que antes, los dos empezamos a gemir, muy calientes por la situación, quería más, quería sentirlo dentro de mí, quería que me partiera, que se introduzca dentro de mí, quería mucho más de ese dragón, quería que fuera mío y solo mío. El solo gemía roncamente, hasta que el me miro con esos ojos platinados que me encantaban.

"estoy… por correrme" –comento cerca de mi oído, cosa que me estímulo y seguí con mi caricia aún más rápido- "Alex…" –susurro mi nombre.

Fin imaginación de Alex.

"Alex… ¿estás bien?, estas todo rojo y babeas un poco" -¡WAAAAA!, como pude tener una fantasía erótica con este, este, ¡AGH!, Dios Mío sálvame del pecado.

[...]

* * *

><p>Pues... que les parecio? a mi me gusto mucho, xD, en verdad más de uno penso lo mismo, aun que lo hice bastante suave ya que si lo hacia mucho más fogoso el olfato de Ryuu lo hubiera detectado y preguntas ubieran volado, es mejor dejar un poco las cosas para que despues sea como una revelación xD.<p>

Nos vemos en el prox cap que no se cuando sera, nos vemos Xauuu ^^

PD: algun Review? meresco? yo creo que si pero si ustedes creen que no... PAGUEN UN PSICOLOGO! -de donde salio eso? OwOU-

Nos vemos Byeeee ^^


	5. Chapter 3: Convivencias 2

Que ser esto?

Es un... SI!

es un capitulo!

decidi publicar dos cap de corrido, espero les guste harto este, ya tienen el punto de vista de cierto galan quimerico ;)

En este cap veremos lo que sucedio atravez de otros ojos ^^

Nos vemos abajo ^^

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: How to train your dragoncomo entrenar a tu dragón no me pertence, le pertenecen a DreamWorks y a Cressida Cowell, ya que si fuera mio ya ubiese hecho que toothless se lo llevara a la cala y volvieran despues de una semana todos sudados, sucios e hiccup lleno de *censuraaaaadoooo* dragonil ^^ ;)

* * *

><p>Advertencias: pues... primera vez que no tengo ninguna advertencia con algun capitulo, ya que este es bastante... tranquilo por asi decirlo, el proximo tendra advertencias, se que las aman ;)<p>

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>Capitulo 3: Convivencias #2<em>**

Pov's Ryuu:

Ese chico es curioso y extraño, pero me agrada, al menos no mostro tanto miedo como los otros al verme, es más, ¡LE TEME MÁS A LAS ALTURAS QUE A MI!, ese chico es único, incluso me toco las alas, a cualquiera le hubiera arrancado la mano, pero ese chico sí que tiene un tacto muy suave, me hubiera gustado que siguiera con ese pequeño masaje, pero en cuanto se detuvo me moleste, pero de todos modos no tenía derecho de reclamarle nada. Así empezamos una charla, ese chico realmente era único y muy raro, su cara cambiaba de color muy drásticamente como un _metamórfala,_ esas alimañas sí que eran escurridizas. En fin, seguíamos con nuestra charla, hasta que le dije que se veía tierno y empezó a gritar, luego empezamos a hablar de dragones, ese chico es curioso al igual que yo, es divertido enseñarle cosas del pasado. Luego llego la parte de mi nombre, la verdad, nunca he tenido uno, solo me llamaban dragón y listo, pero parece que eso no aplicaba para estos seres de carne, luego de unos segundos decide cambiar mi nombre, ante lo cual acepte, ahora me llamo Ryuu, creo que es un gran nombre, es lo mismo pero en otro idioma, según él. Así dio paso a un largo silencio, en cuanto estaba por decir algo me sentí mareado, ese maldito hechizo de nuevo, las cadenas han desaparecido pero aún me siento algo débil, el chico me ayudo a bajar de ese lugar en cuanto escuchamos que le llamaban, yo aún andaba sin esas pieles raras que los humanos llamaban ropa, no me sentía incómodo, pero el chico estaba rojo lava, era muy tierno. Luego de que me diera una de esas cosas llamadas ropa me dice que me quede en un árbol mientras el arreglaba las cosas, pero decidí seguirle. Menudo problema estaba armando ese viejo frente al chico, pero cuando noto que esta por alzar la voz, por instinto, me posiciono entre ambos, jure que le protegería y eso haría, usando uno de mis gruñidos de amenaza y erizando mi cabello le hice entender que el joven no estaba solo, las cosas se complicaron más cuando unas hembras se me acercaron, me empezaban a marear por todos esos aromas raros y más sus palabras, hasta que escucho una pregunta que me deja pensativo.

"¡¿QUIERES SER MI NOVIO?!" –había preguntado esa chica, yo no sabía que era eso, es muy incómodo hablar con ellas, no como ese chico, que era muy agradable y, hasta cierto punto, se me hacía familiar.

"¿novio?" –pregunto confundido, esa hembra estaba loca.

"ya sabes, estar juntos siempre, acompañarme a todas partes, no separarte de mí y que siempre me protejas, que dices, ¿sí?" –me comento muy ilusionada, yo realmente no quería protegerla a ella, solo quería proteger a Alex… pero si yo…

"Alex" –dejo de lado a todas esas hembras locas y me paro frente al chico que me mira entre avergonzado y, si mi vista no me falla, cosa que dudo, un poco de amargura, no sé por qué pone esa cara, ahora mira el suelo mientras me responde un "¿Qué?" algo serio, yo solo tome su mentón y le obligue a mirarme, esos ojos color dorado me gustan mucho, y acompañado de ese rojo en sus mejillas parece la vista de un atardecer, realmente bonito- "Alex… ¿quieres ser mi novio?" –se lo dije, de todas formas, creo, que es la forma adecuada para que me deje estar con él y protegerle, aunque no entiendo el por qué esas chicas le miran feo y el queda blanco como la nieve, realmente debe ser un pariente de esas alimañas escurridizas. Estas cosas son muy raras para mí, en el pasado todo era más fácil, solo debo esperar a la primera luna llena para poder irme, solo espero no conectarme… -"¡ALEX!"-ese chico se ha desmayado, está muy pálido, su corazón está muy acelerado y su respiración es baja, ¿Qué le pasa?, me está preocupando, no quiero que le pase nada, apenas y le pedí ser novios, aunque no tengo idea de lo que eso pueda llegar a significar. En fin, luego de que ese vejete se acercara y me lo quitara de los brazos, se lo llevo a una cosa metálica, estaba por entrar pero ese viejo se interpuso y me dijo que solo los estudiantes de esa escuela podían entrar, no tengo ni la más remota idea de lo que eso pueda llegar a significar, solo deseo saber cómo esta ese chico.

Así pasaron unos minutos antes de que esa cosa rara de metal empezara a moverse y yo, por instinto, empecé a seguirle corriendo, los primeros minutos fue fácil alcanzarles, pero aún estaba débil, por eso, entrando en un lugar poco concurrido me quite esas cosas llamadas ropas y emprendí el vuelo a una altura prudente, no muy bajo para que me vean ni muy alto como para perderlos de vista, debo admitir que esa cosa metálica es muy rápida, pero yo le ganaría si tuviera toda mi fuerza. Así seguimos un largo trayecto hasta llegar a una edificación muy rara, apestaba a humanos de todas las primaveras posibles, es muy raro esto, pero lo que me llamo la atención fue que unos ancianos tomaron el cuerpo del chico, subieron a una cosa metálica más pequeña que la primera y se fueron, yo les seguí, no podía dejar que se me escapara, le hice un juramento y la palabra de un dragón es más sagrada que los dioses, solo hay una cosa más sagrada que la palabra de un dragón y esa era la pareja, si un dragón empieza una vida con su pareja todo pierde sentido y lo único absoluto es la vida y el vivir de su todo, algo que jamás experimente… o bueno, casi.

Al fin se detienen del largo trayecto y los ancianos bajan al chico aun dormido, realmente le debió pasar algo muy grave como para que no despertara rápidamente, en fin, vi como esos ancianos entraban, a lo que sería antiguamente, una choza familiar, ese lugar emitía un aura cálida que me incitaba a bajar, pero vi una cosa peluda que, por lo que puedo percibir, tiene los sentidos muy desarrollados. Estaba debatiéndome el cómo entrar, en eso noto como alguien corre una cosa, parecida a una piel, de un orificio con un cristal, yo solo me aleje un poco para salir del rango visual de esa cosa, pero solo abrieron el cristal y nada más, quizás el orificio no era muy grande, pero podía entrar si flexionaba mis alas, cosa no muy difícil, aunque si algo incomoda. Decidí esperar unos momentos para cerciorarme de que Alex estuviera solo, no quería que nadie más me viera, con esas locas humanas me he percatado que la sociedad de hoy en día es muy dejada a llevar con las apariencias, aunque admito que algunas tenían bonitos rasgos, pero prefiero a Alex, ese chico tiene muchas cosas que me llaman la atención, como lo delgado que es, su piel clara, sus ojos dorados, sus cabello largo y ese olor a cielo y sol que me recuerda mucho los vuelos calmados en el atardecer, ese chico era único y yo lo protegería hasta la próxima luna llena, donde podré volver a estar con ella.

Fin pos Ryuu.

Pov's Alex:

Mi cabeza, última vez que leo Eragón antes de dormir, juraría que hoy libere a un dragón mitad humano con físico de muerte y una dotada *eje* anatomía, realmente me pegue muy fuerte en la cabeza puesto que me duele mucho, aunque, lo último que recuerdo es una pregunta, algo así como ¿quieres ser mi novio? O algo así, realmente nada tiene coherencia en esta cabeza loca mía, en fin, al menos estoy en casa, se ve por lo oscuro de la ventana que es de noche, no sé lo que me paso pero estoy muy cansado, solo quiero dormir, intentare cantar esa canción que siempre me ayuda a dormir, en… ¿Cómo decía la letra?... así, ya me acorde:

**_Lacrimosa dies illa_**  
><strong><span><em>Qua resurget ex favilla<em>**  
><strong><span><em>Judicandus homo reus<em>**  
><strong><span><em>Huic ergo parce, Deus,<em>**  
><strong><span><em>Pie Jesu, Domine<em>**

**_Judicandus homo reus_**  
><strong><span><em>Huic ergo parce, Deus<em>**  
><strong><span><em>Pie Jesu, Domine<em>**

Mucho mejor, ahora sí quiero dormir tranquilo, esa canción me la cantaba mi mamá antes de dormirme cuando era casi un bebé, mi papá tocaba un arpa pequeña, parecida a los que tenían los querubines, realmente los extraño mucho, como desearía un abrazo de ellos, sentir esa calidez de que siempre me protegerían, justo como siento esa calidez ahora, como si ellos realmente estuvieran aquí y me dirían su típico buenas noches mi amor, realmente los extraño mucho, ahora me siento muy melancólico, pero esta agradable sensación de que alguien me está protegiendo me calma lo suficiente como para dormir, antes de cerrar mis ojos, por un segundo, jure haber visto un par de ojos grises, eso sí que es… ¡¿QUÉ MIERDA HACE RYUU EN MI CASA?! Y más importante aún, ¡¿QUIÉN SE CREE ÉL COMO PARA ABRAZARME A SU PECHO Y DORMIR EN MI CAMA?! Y ¡DESNUDO!... ¡uf!, cálmate Alex, cálmate, todo tiene una explicación lógica… lo dudo, tratándose de ese dragón nada tiene más lógica que un demente, realmente Amo mi vida, ojala se haya entendido el sarcasmo.

"ry-ryu… ¿eres tú?" –no, es paquita la del barrio, en verdad chicos, estar en mi situación es un tormento para mi cerebro con tantas hormonas locas revoloteando en mi sistema.

"sí, soy yo" –respondió casi en un susurro- "¿te sientes bien?" –awww, que lindo, se preocupó por mí.

"s-sí, solo me dio una descompensación, nada malo" –si claro, si no supiera mentir, el me miraría con cara de "sé lo que hiciste, no mientas".

"¿des-con-que?" –se me olvidaba con quien estoy tratando –"como sea, es mejor que duermas, aun te noto algo débil" –me dijo abrazándome un poco más- "yo velare tu sueño, solo descansa" –me dijo a la par que cerraba sus ojos, parece que él está más cansado que yo.

"de-de acuerdo" –lo sé, lo sé, me parezco a Hinata Hyuga con tanto tartamudeo, que atroz.

"a propósito…" –abre sus ojos y me sonríe, no sé cómo lo sé, solo lo sabía- "cantas muy bien" –me comento para luego bostezar.

"gracias" –bien, al fin una palabra sin tartamudeo, ya me empezó a controlar- "entra a la cama, podrías resfriarte" –quien me diga pervertido es porque quiere estar en mi situación, a poco no ¿verdad?

"¿cama?" –pregunto nuevamente, ya me canse de eso, así que, haciendo que se parara, obviamente parándome yo también, abro las sabanas y le digo que se recueste entre las mantas, él lo hace y luego entro yo, aun sin luz se cómo manejar las cosas.

Lo último que sentí antes de dormirme fueron sus alas y brazos abrazándome, a la par que su cola se enrollaba en mi cintura, es algo raro, pero no me desagrada, me gusta mucho esta sensación.

Y así llegamos de vuelta al inicio, es raro como el destino actúa, quizás estaba destinado a encontrarle, pero otra parte me dice que solo fue suerte, la verdad, pensar en eso, solo me hace sentirme vacío, no lo sé, como si este dragón solo está conmigo por conveniencia, sé que soy un tonto y muy imprudente, pero no quiero que se vaya, no me pregunten el porqué de este razonamiento, solo sé que, si él se va, yo me sentiría realmente solo, además de que, por primera vez en mi vida, no soy catalogado como un monstruo o un bicho raro, sé que mi familia nunca pensaría en algo como eso, pero Ryuu es muy diferente a los demás, sé que me dolería más una palabra de él que un golpe, ¿será que me estoy enamorando?, es lo más probable, pero no me importa, de todas formas, siempre termino con el corazón roto, siempre tengo que sufrir, aunque no lo quiera, mi vida siempre me ha dado muchos golpes y he sufrido tanto que… lo siento, no quería aburrirlos con mis sentimentalismos, después de todo ustedes quieren saber que pasa entre ambos, no solo lo que pasa en mi cabeza loca, bueno, ya son las 5 y 15 de la mañana, dormiré un poco más, ahora solo siento la pierna muy caliente, pero ya se fue ese tronco que me apuntaba, si saben a lo que me refiero, ahora solo quiero dormir.

* * *

><p>Desperté a las 9 y 40 de la mañana, realmente dormí muy bien gracias a Ryuu, ese dragón sí que me hizo dormir, pero ese sueño fue escalofriante, pues, verán, en mi sueño estaba en un lugar oscuro, muy oscuro ahora que recuerdo, solo se podía escuchar gotas de agua caer en un manantial, no al mismo tiempo, si no, una tras otra en un ritmo muy irregular, en cuanto intento dar un paso me doy cuenta de que mis pies tienen unos grilletes azules y mis muñecas unas rojas, en eso siento la presencia de alguien detrás de mí y me giro, unas cadenas sonaron por todo el lugar en cuanto hice aquella acción, luego vi a un ser encapuchado frente a mí, bueno, a unos pasos de mí, no se le veía nada porque tenía una capucha que le cubría el rostro por completo, este ser solo se acercó a mí, me abrazo y empezó a susurrar diciendo "no volverás a sufrir", "ahora mereces ser feliz", y lo que me dejo confuso fue lo último que había dicho "en la luna llena podrá viajar, acompáñalo y demuéstrale que tú eres su futuro, confió en ti Alex", con eso quede muy confundido, pero lo último que recuerdo antes de empezar a caer en un abismo negro fueron unos ojos muy particulares, de color agua-marina muy clara, casi trasparente y un nombre salió de mi boca, casi en un suspiro –"Crystal" –sí, con eso desperté y me encontré nuevamente con este dragón dormilón que no me soltaba para nada, es muy tierno, lo abrazo un poco más y una lagrima traicionera escapo de mi ojo derecho, ese sueño me había dado una respuesta muy clara, cuando sea luna llena Ryuu se ira a buscarla, esa chica de nombre Cristal, después de todo… ella debe ser la dueña del corazón de este dragón y yo… solo soy un amigo que le ayudara para que sea feliz, si me enamoro en el trayecto de esta aventura no me importa, si solo puedo estar con él y hacerlo feliz, me bastara para poder morir feliz.<p>

"Alex, iremos a ¡¿MI NIÑO QUE ESTAS HACIENDO?!"-¡ABUELA!, ¡¿Cuál es el maldito fetiche de los mayores de entrar en piezas ajenas sin golpear?!

"A-abuelita, no-no es nada, lo juro" –si claro, ni el papa me cree esta.

"hay dios, dime que ese chico solo está soñando y que no hicieron nada pecaminoso" –em… ¿me repite la pregunta?

De todas las personas que pudieron entrar, tenía que ser justamente mi abuela Carmen, odio mi estrella, odio a este dragón jodidamente sexy y, sobre todo, ¡ODIO MI VIDA!

Fin Pov's Alex

* * *

><p>Abuelita carmen... más de uno penso en dejarla tiesa como sus permanentes xD<p>

realmente me agrada este personaje en particular, ya veran el porque más adelante, aun nos estamos conociendo ;)

Pues... que opinan, les gusto... lo odiaron? paso muy rapido muy lento quieren ver morir a Kenni -South Park- Más veces y más sangrientamente que de costumbre?

pues envien un Review y me dicen que tal, aah!, y otra cosita, la canción es, en efecto, de -Man, lala's Lullaby, es realmente hermosa *W*

tambien hice anotaciones de Eragón, Shippuden Naruto/Naruto y algunos animes y vocaloid -si sabes en que parte fue adivina, quizas ganes un premio ;)-

Pues... sin más que chingarles, nos vemos pronto, los quiero y envien sus Reviews, que realmente me animarian a seguir escribiendo, los quiero, Byeee~~

PD; el 24 fue mi cumple, me siento 1 año más viejo y a un damo como sho no se le pregunta la edad... [?]

Esop Peace~~~~


	6. Chapter 4: recorriendo el pueblo-ciudad

Primero que nada... HOLA LUCHO!

XD, okey, vasta de tonterias, me demore por que me habia quedado pegado en un capitulo, espero no les moleste, aqui les traigo otro capitulo de esta maravillosa historia que tanto queremos... okey, okey, que solo yo quiero, mish! ahora todos se creen criticos xD.

En este cap veremos que pasa durante y luego de dormir con un dragón jodidamente sexi ;)

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: How to train your DragónComo entrenar a tu dragón no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Dreamworks -peliculas- y Cressida Cowell -libros-, ya que si fueran mios, habria hecho que toothless se devorara a Hiccup a la primera que lo viera sin ropa, ya saben a lo que me refiero ;)

* * *

><p>Advertencias: Este capitulo puede contener lenguaje soez, situaciones sexuales leves y algo subida de tono, extorción y sueños rotos, se recomienda discreción con el contenido. El autor no se hace responsable por traumas, adicción, sindrome de abstinencia, depresión, hipertensión, hipotensión, muerte de animales u otros casos graves, tanto fisica como mentalmente, todo el dinero reunido por esta obra sera llevada directamente al bolsillo del escritor, que diga, sera para la beneficencia °-°U, gracias por su atención. [vamos, saben que me haman XD]<p>

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Capítulo 4: recorriendo el pueblo-ciudad.<strong>_

Pov's Ryuu

Dormía muy plácidamente, esa roca suave era realmente acogedora, parecía un suelo volcánico por lo cálido y una pluma por lo suave, además de tener abrazado a este chico, quien me comparte su calor, es mucho mejor, desearía estar así por unas horas más, poder descansar como en años no lo he hecho.

Aún recuerdo cuando ese malnacido me encerró, eso había sucedido porque estaba cazando un jabalí muy gordo y apetitoso, entonces, en cuanto estaba por alzarme sobre este, ¡Zas!, sentí mi cuerpo entumecido, en eso siento una cosa que me rodea, parecía una serpiente, pero el olor la delataba, era una asquerosa anguila, estuve a punto de convertirla en carbón, pero un lazo de energía se posiciona en mi hocico, realmente estaba frustrado, en ese instante mire al frente y, lo que antes era un jugoso jabalí, ahora era un humano, un asqueroso humano que apestaba a magia, en eso, este sonríe y levanta su mano al cielo y habla en una extraña lengua.

Poco a poco mi cuerpo empezó a ser sujetado por muchísimas cosas metálicas, que después sabría que eran cadenas, que me arrastraban a una especie de cascaron, no quería entrar allí, tenía que salir lo más rápido posible, pero lo que dijo ese bastardo me helo la sangre -"está muerta" –solo dos palabras y deje de luchar, sentí como algo se rompía y mis fuerzas me abandonaron, intente gritar pero nada salía de mi garganta, estaba impresionado, asustado, enojado, iracundo y muy triste, esa había sido la respuesta que más me había dolido, mucho más que enterarme de la muerte de mi abuelo, aquel dragón sabio que vivió para criarnos y ahora había desaparecido. Así fue como me encerraron, pasaron un par de siglos para que despertara dentro de esa cosa, pensé que podría destruirla con mi aliento, pero no pude, es más, el fuego llegaba a rebotar. Pasaron otro par de siglos para que mi cuerpo empezara a molestarme, debo admitir que amaba mi figura draconiana, pero esta cascara era muy pequeña, así que, me concentre e hice lo que mi abuelo me había dicho –"concentra tu fuego en tu pecho y amóldala a la figura que quieras, por lo general, nosotros los dragones, podemos ser híbridos, pero solo podemos hacer el cambio 1 vez, una vez elegida la criatura no podremos cambiarla jamás, cuidado con lo que piensan, eso podría serles perjudicial"- eso había dicho y yo, por primera vez, aceptaba poder ser un hibrido, antes era muy orgulloso, pero el estar encerrado aquí, pues a cualquiera doblega, ¿no?, así que, me concentre, quizás algo pequeño para poder escapar rápido en cuanto esto se abra, así que me concentre en algún animal pequeño, como conejos, aves o zorros, pero en cuanto estaba moldeando mi fuego interno pensé en ese desgraciado del que me encerró, así fue como mi fuego se amoldo a la figura de un humano y, en menos de lo que me pude dar cuenta, ya era un medio humano, conservando mis alas, cola y cuernos.

La primera impresión que tuve fue gritar como condenado, me miraba y gritaba, ¿Qué esperaban?, ¿Qué saltara de alegría?, un dragón siempre es orgulloso, aun que baje su orgullo no hay mucho que hacer, después de un tiempo me calme, al menos, ahora, esa cosa no me apretaba, y era lo que más agradecía.

Pasaron muchas lunas a la par que aprendía nuevas cosas, como idiomas, el cascaron será muy resistente, pero dejaba entrar el sonido, escuchaba muchas lenguas extrañas que no conocía, otras más conocidas y la maldita voz de ese desgraciado, diciendo algo como –"XXX años, tranquilo"- me ponía los pelos de punta, saber cuánto tiempo ha pasado, me tenía vuelto loco.

Decidí aprender de lo que escuchaba, siempre me trasladaban de un lugar a otro, ¿cómo podía sentirlo?, será muy pesado esta cosa, pero se sentía el movimiento de un lado a otro. Después de llegar a lo que sería mi ubicación actual empecé a aprender el idioma, escuchaba a muchos hablando, hasta que escuche la voz de un cachorro preguntando muchas cosas, luego una hembra le respondía todas sus dudas, así pude aprender a hablar como esos humanos, si llegaba a escapar de aquí sería mucho más fácil pedir ayuda o asilo.

¡Demonios!, ahora tengo un problema, algo está tocando mi entrepierna y esta se endureció mucho, realmente nunca había sido de los que se provocan placer a sí mismo, pero debía admitir que era muy excitante, por inercia movía mi cadera para crear más contacto, no se de quien sea esa piel, pero es muy placentera, solo pensaba en las sensaciones hasta que, de pronto, una imagen apareció de golpe, haciéndome jadear, era el rostro de aquel chico, ese humano que me ayudo, la imagen de mi mente lo había hecho verse muy indefenso y, si mis sentidos no me fallan, incluso podía oler lo excitado que estaba, eso me motivo y seguía con mis movimientos, eso hasta que explote, sentí como mi cuerpo se tensaba y una exquisita sensación de hormigueo me invadía desde la cabeza hasta los pies, realmente fue placentero eso, en fin, aún estoy dormido y mis brazos sienten un peso, haciéndome recordar cómo me había dormido en primer lugar y, solo por instinto, abrace más ese cuerpo al mío, haciéndome sentir muy cálido y, por alguna extraña razón, me daba la confianza necesaria para decir que quiero proteger este cuerpo que esta entre mis brazos, alas y cola, esto se siente raro, pero a la vez cómodo.

No sé cuánto tiempo quede en sueño profundo, por lo general soy de sueño ligero, como era de costumbre ya que, en una tierra llena de cosas peludas, gruñonas y luchadoras, no se podía descansar sin pensar en un hacha en tu cabeza o en tu cuello. Así que ahora volví a estar en ese letargo ligero, en donde podría mantenerme al tanto de todo lo que—

"Alex, iremos a ¡¿MI NIÑO QUE ESTAS HACIENDO?!"-Esa voz… no la conozco, ¿Quién estará gritándole a MI Alex?

"A-abuelita, no-no es nada, lo juro" – ¿Abu-que?, realmente me falta aprender más sobre el idioma, podía sentir el cuerpo tenso de Alex bajo mis brazos y alas.

"hay dios, dime que ese chico solo está soñando y que no hicieron nada pecaminoso" –no entiendo nada, realmente ¿Qué es eso de… pecaminoso?

"so-solo dormíamos" –escuche a Alex comentarle, aun tenso, quizás sea hora de abrir los ojos y ayudar a este chico.

"los quiero a los dos en 10 minutos abajo, sé que está despierto, así que muévanse si no quieren que yo misma los baje de la oreja, ¿escucharon?" –sentí como el chico solo cabeceaba- "más les vale" –se escuchó un golpe seco, como que alguien azotara algo y unas pisadas alejarse, en ese momento abrí mis ojos y mire al chico algo rojo, realmente se le ve bonito ese color en sus mejillas.

"¿porque a mí?" –Suspiro Alex a la vez que me miraba- "¿ya estas despierto?" –pregunto algo cortante, en realidad solo me senté, quitándole mis alas de encima y mirándole a la cara.

"si, ya estoy despierto" –le respondí de lo más normal, debo admitir que esa cosa es muy cómoda.

"tsk, ahora tendré que levantarme temprano para explicar por qué estás aquí, mis abuelos son demasiado sobreprotectores, solo espero que no estén muy-" –se detuvo de golpe al escuchar tres gritos, dos graves y uno agudo, en eso le veo ponerse como la nieve a la par que se quitaba estas cosas cálidas e intentara salir de la roca blanda, pero apenas da un paso y es sentado en la roca blanda como si fuese atraído a esta, lo intenta un par de veces más con el mismo resultado, eso hasta que me mira fijamente- "¿podrías devolverme la cintura por favor?" –me comento algo rojo y enojado, realmente es tierno, aunque no entendí esa frase creo saber a qué se refiere, así que, quitando mi cola de su "cintura" lo veo pararse y tomar ropa pero se detiene al mirarse su pierna, la cual tiene algo blanco, seco, pegado y su aroma es parecido al… -"¡DRAGON DEGENERADO!, ¡MIRA LO QUE LE HICISTE A MI PIERNA MALDITO VIOLADOR!" –ahora me grita a todo pulmón, realmente se parece a los **_Gritos mortales_** no sé cómo no quedo aturdido por tamaño grito.

"¿Qué fue lo que hice?" –le pregunte confundido, lo admito, si me dejo desorientado ese grito.

"tu…tu…tu… ¡Maldito Dragón!" –grito de nuevo mientras veía ponerse unos pantalones algo cortos, hasta las… ¿rodillas?, de color madera y una ¿pollera? Sin esas cosas que están en los brazos… ¿mangas?, de color prado oscuro.

"eres muy ruidoso, en verdad, ¿de dónde sacas tanto pulmón?" –pregunte levantándome, dejando ver todo mi cuerpo desnudo.

En ese instante el chico me miro como si fuese un pedazo de carne, incluso se le escurría la baba, pero eso solo fue unos segundos antes de que reaccionara y me pasara unos pantalones, los cuales me puse enrollando mi cola. Después de ese momento empecé a seguirlo, bajamos, lo que él me dijo que eran, las escaleras y llegamos al piso de abajo, atravesamos un pasillo con dos cosas coloridas que el saluda y llegamos donde habían 4 ancianos, dos hembras y dos machos, realmente sentía el clima hostil y podía olfatear el miedo en Alex, por lo cual, por instinto, me posiciono frente a él y empiezo a rugir, estirando mis alas y erizando mi cabello, realmente sentía la necesidad de alejarlos de lo que me pertenece.

"abuelas, abuelos, les presento a Ryuu, y por lo que pudieron escuchar, si, es un dragón, o bueno, un ser mitad dragón y mitad humano, lo rescate en el museo" –dijo nervioso mientras me presentaba, entonces baje la guardia y le mire confundido, ¿acaso no estábamos en peligro?

"no te creo, que demuestre que es un dragón" –comento ese anciano, en eso le mire fijamente y deje salir un poco de fuego de mi boca, claramente le asuste, pero dejo despejada la duda de mi existencia.

"¿y que hace aquí?, ¿no debería estar en libertad o algo así?" –pregunto esa anciana bajita, quien me miraba con suspicacia.

"pues… cuando lo libere me dijo que se quedaría conmigo para protegerme y…" -¿Por qué te quedas callado Alex?, será mejor terminar lo que el inicio.

"y luego le pedí ser novios, a lo cual el acepto" –dije muy naturalmente, aun no sé qué significa pero me gusta como suena.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"¿Qué?" –pregunte por que ellos me miran como si me hubiese salido una segunda cabeza, como un **_Cremallerus_** o algo así.

"Ryuu… siempre eres el menos oportuno" –me dijo golpeándose la cara, eso podría dejar una marca.

"¿Ryuu cierto?" –pregunto una anciana de piel oscura, ante lo cual asentí- "podrías dejarnos a solas con nuestro nieto, necesitamos hablar claramente con él" –comento algo inquieta, yo me opondría a esto, pero al ver como Alex me tomaba de la mano y me lo pedía con la mirada accedí, en verdad sabe cómo manipularme ese humano.

Fin Pov's Ryuu.

* * *

><p>Pov's Alex.<p>

¡MIERDA!, ¿Por qué a mí?, es decir, si, nací con una mala estrella, ¿pero esto?, en verdad me odian allá arriba o me aman mucho allá abajo, sobre todo cuando sufro. En fin, luego de que Ryuu subiera las escaleras y entrara a mi pieza empezó el interrogatorio no verbal, en donde mis abuelos usan sus poderes Jedáis para sacarme la verdad, aunque siempre les devuelvo las miradas y nunca sale nada de mi boca, pero ahora mi abuelo Eustaquio me apunta con "Nastia", si, su escopeta rusa, una de sus favoritas, entonces tuve que cantar, como dicen popularmente.

"ya les dije, lo rescate en el museo y luego dijo que sería mi guardaespaldas, luego amenazo a mi profesor, dejo de lado a las chicas que se le insinuaban y… me pidió ser su novio" –comente todo, lo último salió con un sonrojo muy notorio que no pude ocultar, más que nada por la vista de mis abuelos.

"esa parte entendemos querido, pero ¿por qué no nos contaste antes?" –pregunto mi abuelita Carmen, en verdad es muy linda y todo pero creo que no entendieron mucho.

"esto… ¿será porque lo que les relato es lo que paso ayer?" –le respondí en forma de pregunta, por ende, ellos se miraron y me pidieron explicaciones, las cuales yo les di.

Así pasamos gran parte de la mañana hablando sobre cierto dragón que estaba en mi pieza, realmente esa cosa sabe ponerme en problemas muy gordos. En resumen, dejaron que se quedara, seguiría durmiendo conmigo, ya que negarle estar cerca mío podría ser peligroso, pero me hicieron comprarle todo un guardarropa para él solo, claro, usando mis ahorros que guardaba para mi nintendo 3ds, ¡Adiós mi querido pokémon!

Como sea, así fue como Ryuu, una vez vestido adecuadamente, y yo marchamos por el pueblo-ciudad de donde vivo, digo pueblo-ciudad porque si, es un pueblo pero tiene edificaciones de ciudad, desde centro comercial hasta tiendas de electrónica, pero los muy condenados no tienen consolas de video-juegos… Como sea, fuimos a ver el centro comercial, en donde le buscamos ropa, lo bueno de los probadores era que solo los dos cabíamos, claramente no dejaría que las cámaras grabaran a mi amigo con alas, por ende, lo tapaba, cosa difícil con mi altura, pero una tela larga y gruesa puede con todo. Así le probamos de todo un poco a Ryuu, quien, por lo que pude notar, odiaba usar los tenis, así que le compre algunas tenidas que se pudieran usar con hawaianas o de esas tenidas que usaban los clérigos, como se llamaban… son parecidas a las "Chalas", pero cerradas arriba con una cintas, siempre olvido sus nombres, en fin, luego de comprar eso y tenerle un guardarropa, seguimos nuestra caminata, de paso le compre un helado y vieran la cara de asombro al probarlo, parecía un niño pequeño, claro que después de llegar a un parque a descansar el condenado me mancho la mejilla, cerca de mi boca y de un solo lengüetazo, me quita el manchón, claramente yo estaba rojo, o sea, ¿cuándo haz visto un par de chicos hacer eso?, bueno, en esta era sí que es normal pero eso no quita lo incomodo, realmente estar con este dragón hace que mi cerebro haga corto-circuito, a veces desearía no habérmelo topado, pero me mentiría a mí mismo, de todas formas me gusta, si, solo basto 1 charla con mis abuelos y unas horas en los vestidores, me creerán que el muy desgraciado tiene la piel muy caliente y jodidamente antojadiza, incluso me sorprendí a mí mismo oliendo su cabello que huele a bosque silvestre con toques de, llámenme loco, nubes, muy refrescante y a humedad exquisita, en verdad es muy sexi este dragón… ¡PERDON!, me volví a ir por las ramas pero como les iba diciendo, luego de esas horas en los vestidores me di cuenta de que me gusta mucho este dragón, sé que es pecado por más de una razón, lo sé, pedofilia, zoofilia y homosexualismo, pero ¿Qué puedo hacer?, así es mi corazón, realmente muy idiota, ¡fuuu!, en verdad deseo que acabe pronto el día, solo quiero dormir, aunque no quiero que sea lunes, después de la escena del sábado estaré en la boca de todos y es lo que menos quiero… si algún dios lee esto… ¡AYUDAME!

Fin Pov's Alex.

* * *

><p>Fiuu amo escribir esta historia, me ayuda desahogarme xD, bueno, bueno, solo les dire que no gano ningun quinto por hacer eso, asi que ¡TE MALDIGO ADVERTENCIAS!¡JAMAS PODRAS CONTRA NOSOTROS!, que diga ¡CONTRA MI! °.°U<p>

En respuesta aun comentario anterior, pues no, no me llamo jesus y soy ateo, me llamo David y soy Agnostico X'D ::Ba-da-bums-psss::

Tambien me preguntaron si alguna vez habia soñado con ser mujer... la verdad es que si, y si se preguntan que hice, lo que todos los hombres hariamos, nos depilariamos AQA!, okey no, simplemente me dio curiosidad mi nueva anatomia y quize explorar, lo que si, amaneci con unos fuertes dolores de espalda, creo que el sueño me dio mucha Pechonalidad si sabes a lo que me refiero xD

y lo que me fumo para escribir los extras... pues... digamos que el canabis y el phazon -buscalo en internet- combinan de maravilla X'D

en otras noticias, pronto subire el proximo cap, ya estoy avanzando en la trama y eso es lo que me gusta juejuejuejuejue, okey ya no les chingo, nos vemos, byeeee~~~~~~


	7. Chapter 5: Berserker

WOOOOOLAAAAAAASSS! como estan amigos?, espero que bien, de nuevo yo aqui para dejarles un lindo capitulo que hice jajajajaja, espero les guste tanto como a mi, la verdad no se si alargarlo o dejarlo como originalmente, ustedes me dicen, okey mucho de mi, ahora me toca hacer lo que me gusta, Muajajajajja!

En este cap veremos que sucede en la "cita" que nuestro bipolar amigo tiene con su "Quimera" favorita ;)

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: How to train your DragonComo entrenar a tu Dragón no me pertencen, le pertenecen a Dreamworks [Peliculas/Series] y a Cressida Cowell [Libros], por que, si por mi fuera, cambiaba a Astrid por Camicazi y hacia una de piratas con Toothccup de fondo xD.

* * *

><p>Advertencias: Este capitulo puede contener escenas violentas, lenguaje soez, uso de armas de fuego, mala narración de una pelea en tercera persona y magia, cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia, el escritor no recibe ningun quinto por esta barbaridad, usted no lo haga.<p>

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Capítulo 5: Berserker.<strong>_

Pov's Alex

Estábamos en el parque, simplemente tomándonos un helado cada uno, realmente es tierno ver a Ryuu mirar a todas partes sorprendido, preguntando cada 5 minutos que era esas cosas que miraba, realmente muy tierno… pero no para mí.

"¡DIABLOS!, Ryuu ¿en verdad debo enseñarte todo lo que apuntas?" –le pregunte cansado, sé que es un dragón y no conoce sobre la época pero esto ya es ridículo, hasta me pregunto qué era eso blanco que volaba en el cielo, y no me refiero al avión.

"vale, vale, no te enojes, si sé que me he provechado un poco de ti pero es divertido ver las caras que haces" –me sonríe dándole una lamida a su helado, este dragón es un caso perdido.

"en verdad Ryuu, eres el colmo" –sonreí de lado, no puedo enojarme con la persona que me gusta… si lo pensé, ¿algún problema con eso?

"Sorry" –comento sonriendo con los ojos cerrados muy divertido, algo tosco el gesto pero, hasta para mí, muy tierno, si se preguntan cómo aprendió eso pregúntenle a los niños quejumbrosos a los cuales sus madres no les compran helado, ahora saben por qué se lo compre.

"es increíble como aprendes todo tan rápido, al menos sabes decir buenos días, hola, perdón, por favor y adiós en inglés, tu español está mejorando a cada momento, pero aun así no me has querido enseñar nórdico" –comente haciendo un puchero, realmente quiero aprender.

"¿estás seguro que quieres aprender?" –me miro con una sonrisa confiada.

"pues claro, ¿a qué persona no le gustaría aprender alguna lengua extranjera?" –pregunte mirándole incrédulo.

"bueno… técnicamente sería una… ¿cómo se dice cuando dejas de hablar un idioma y se olvida?" –me pregunta haciendo su pose de pensar.

"mmm, creo que te refieres a las lenguas muertas, de esas que sabes que existieron pero nadie sería capaz de hablarla" –le respondí mientras este asentía- "no importa, quizás me ayude más adelante, quien sabe, podría crear un código súper secreto de espías o una clave nueva para mi computador o impartirla en la universidad, que se yo, hay tantas posibilidades" –comente emocionado, en verdad me gusta saber del pasado.

"pues bien, aquí va la primera oración, repítela correctamente, ¿entendido?" –Me pregunto a la par que asentía- "pues bien, repite esto: "Jeg er Alex, og jeg er kjæresten til dragen", repítelo" –comento alegre, yo le mire con una expresión póker face que nadie me había visto.

"em… el baño esta por allá" –comente perdido, realmente me costó procesar eso en mi cerebro.  
>"Anda, repítelo, sé que puedes Alex, confió en ti, solo di: "Jeg er Alex, og jeg er kjæresten til dragen" y listo, ¿entiendes?" –bueno, lo intentare, no prometo nada pero hare el intento.<p>

"em… jek-jeg err-Alex, ojeg ekaersten til dragen" –comente algo complicado.

"es jeg er alex, OG JEG ER KJaeresten" –me corrigió muy complacido.

"entonces es Jeg er Alex, ogg jegksfaeresten… ¡Auch!" –auch, me dolió ese zape, se ve molesto- "Pero que quieres que haga, ¿qué me pare y te diga: Jeg er Alex, og jeg er kjæresten til dragen?" –pregunte enojado, realmente ese golpe me enojo.

"perfecto" –comento con una sonrisa- "ves que lo pronunciaste bien, solo era falta un poco de motivación" –me dijo con una sonrisa.

"¿ah?" –realmente quede desequilibrado mentalmente, acaso… ¿mi enojo hizo que hablara en nórdico antiguo? ¡Wow!, esa ni yo me la creería- "¿y qué fue lo que dije?" –pregunte curioso.

"yo soy alex y soy el novio de este dragón" –comento como si hablara del clima, realmente no entendía mucho de nórdico antiguo y-

"¡NI DE CHISTE PEDAZO DE REPTIL INUTIL!" –mira que decir que era mi novio en otro idioma, aunque nadie lo hubiese entendido, no estaba en mi agenda presente, si en la futura, pero en la presente no, sé que debo estar agradecido y todo pero él se ira en luna llena, yo no puedo hacer nada contra ese hecho, realmente mi cabeza es un caos, ¡ayúdenme!

"em… no entendí nada de lo que dijiste, solo eso de reptil y nada más" –comento mirándome curioso- "¡ah! Eso me recuerda, ¿Qué significa ser novios?" –me pregunto curioso, yo realmente estaba cabreado, enojado y a punto de hacerme una billetera de cuero.

"eso significa… ¿Qué fue eso?" –antes de que consiguiera explicarle lo que esa palabra significaba escuche un sonido.

"fue cerca de aquí, huele a metal caliente" –comento mirando en una dirección en particular- "además… huele también a sangre" –dijo frunciendo el ceño.

"un tiroteo, hirieron a alguien" –dije tratando de irme pero Ryuu me detuvo- "¿Qué pasa?" –le pregunte algo nervioso, tenía un muy mal presentimiento.

"huele… dulce" –comento algo choqueado, en eso me cae la teja, mi abuela Carmen usaba un perfume extremadamente dulce, pero puede ser de otra mujer, o sea, existen muchos olores dulces, aun que el de mi abuelita es particular porque era de… - "Dama Purpurea" –em… no, no era esa pero me da curiosidad.

"¿Qué es eso?" –pregunte mientras él me la describía, purpura, dulce, tallo verde que solo crecía en algunos riscos o montañas altas, entre la nieve y el llano, tenia… 4… pétalos…- "Viola Odorata…" –de ese aroma era el perfume de…

Fin pov's Alex

* * *

><p>.<p>

Pov's Ryuu

Antes de que sugiriera ir hacia aquel lado vi a alex correr hacia el lugar donde se escuchó ese ruido, además, mi olfato nunca me engañaría, ese era el aroma de esa mujer bajita y rechoncha, de lo que llevo aquí es el único aroma que se me hace medianamente familiar, aparte de el de Alex. Fui corriendo tras de él, pero va muy rápido, el dobla algunas esquinas y yo le sigo, eso hasta que llegamos a un circulo de humanos mirando al piso, en eso me abro paso entre la gente y veo a Alex parado sin mover un solo musculo, pero antes de tocarlo escucho una voz más grave y contenida de él.

"¿Quién fue?" –eso había salido de sus labios, esos viejos no dijeron nada, pero un cachorro se le acerca y le empieza a hablar.

"ella me salvo, un hombre alto, malo, me quería llevar a la fuerza y ella me protegió, dijo que llamaría a la policía y en un descuido de la anciana le disparo, en cuanto vio que le había dado salió corriendo, llevaba una gabardina negra y unos lentes oscuros grandes, se fue por allá" –comento y apunto el cachorro mirando a Alex algo asustado, tendría una primaveras.

"tsk…" –aparto al niño con cuidado y empezó a correr en esa dirección, yo le iba a seguir pero la otra anciana me toma del brazo.

"no dejes que haga una estupidez, cuando vuelvas te lo explicaremos" –Me dijo seria y mirándome con angustia- "no dejes que sus manos se ensucien" –pidió para soltarme y dejarme ir, ante lo cual hice, pero entre en un callejón, me saque esa playera, según me conto alex, desenrollé mi cola que paso por un agujero de las bermudas que me había pasado ese chico y desplegué el vuelo, debía encontrarlo rápido, lo que había dicho esa mujer me dejo perplejo, ¿Qué no dejara que ensuciaras sus manos?, esto es muy raro.

Fin Pov's Ryuu

* * *

><p>Narrador:<p>

Mientras el mitad dragón sobrevolaba los edificios con discreción, un muchacho de cabello claro corría a todo lo que podía, mirando fijamente al frente, sin que nada lo detuviera, eso, hasta que, por una corazonada, entro en un callejón sin salida y empezó a caminar hasta llegar al centro de este, es ahí donde el joven apretar sus nudillos y habla con voz rasposa y contenida.

"Sal ahora" –hablo intimidantemente.

"…"

"o sales o yo te encontrare y no querrás tener ojos para ver lo que te hare si te encuentro" –amenazo muy enojado.

"… de acuerdo" –se escuchó a la par que salía un hombre de gabardina negra, lentes oscuros tipo matrix y una capucha que le tapaba media cara.

"…"

"quítate si no quieres morir, ya lo hice una vez con esa anciana, nada me impide… ¡Ugh!" –ni si quiera termino de decir aquellas palabras cuando sintió un fuerte dolor en su estómago.

El chico, al escuchar mencionar a su familia, se le lanzo rápidamente y le propino un golpe en la zona torácica, justo en la parte donde terminan las costillas. En cuanto el otro se agacho para recuperar aire, una pata en la quijada lo endereza y un golpe en la manzana de Adán hace que se le corte la respiración, para acto seguido, recibir un golpe en el centro de su pecho, donde juró escuchar un sonido de algo quebrándose. En cuanto recuerda su arma e intenta apuntarle, su mano es tomada y, aplicando un giro en torno a las manecillas del reloj, logra dejar la mano mirando a omóplato, provocando que el sujeto, por el dolor, cayera al suelo y, finalmente, sentir un dolor casi agónico al ver como el chico le rompía la muñeca y el arma caía al suelo. El sujeto apenas podía decir algo, ya que le dolía mucho todo el cuerpo y aun le faltaba el aire en sus pulmones, pero lo que sí pudo apreciar fueron unos ojos rojos, llenos de ira, sangre, muerte, fuego y maldad, juro haber visto su propio final en cuanto el joven empezó a golpearlo en la cara, sin detenerse, sin parecer fatigado, la sangre saltaba a su cara y bañaba su ropa y sus nudillos, cosa que parecía no importarle en lo absoluto, es más, pareciese disfrutarlo.

Cuando Alex le dio el último golpe le mira con odio y repugnancia para, acto seguido, revisar sus bolsillos y encontrar unos guantes de cuero, los cuales se los puso frente a su víctima sin que este dejase de temblar. En cuanto se terminó de poner los guantes recogió el arma en el suelo, el cual era un revolver de 6 tiros, entonces, si había gastado 1, quedaban 5, por ende sonrió con maldad y, cerrando el compartimiento de las balas en el arma, le apunta, primero a las rodillas, luego a los brazos y finalmente estaba apuntando a la cabeza, con una sonrisa macabra, casi disfrutando verlo en ese estado tan deplorable, en cuanto esta por apretar el gatillo escucha una voz femenina cerca, quien empezó a cantar un extraño dialecto, el joven intento no darle importancia pero el cantico hacia que su cuerpo se paralizara.

"Loki frigjør fangen uforsiktige, Thor med hammeren for å bryte mørket" –se escuchó a la par que un siseo escapaba de la boca del muchacho- "Hela, la sjelen av dette vesenet hviler, Odin, beskytte i denne interne krigen" –se escuchaba aún más cerca de él, provocando que su cuerpo se tensara- "Yggdrasil, ikke la bladet faller fra din gren, Norner, ikke la denne tråden kuttes" –hablo desde las sombras, casi detrás del chico quien agitaba su cabeza para quitar esa voz de ella- "Freyja, med din kjærlighet renser hjertet av denne fyren, Sjavn, la tankene være fri" –siente una mano en su hombro con un apretar algo duro pero a la vez cálido y suave- "For Asgard jeg befaler du slipper det!" –Exclamo para finalizar el cantico y el chico, quien ahora lloraba, da un último disparo, el cual dio de lleno con el pavimento, a un lado del rostro que lo miro asustado antes de caer en la inconciencia- "ya todo paso" –comento la voz a la par que le abrazaba.

"¿Por qué tía… por qué?" –Preguntaba el chico llorando amargamente- "¿Qué es lo que me sucede?" –volvió a interrogar mientras su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente, se apartaba del abrazo de su familiar, soltaba el arma y se abrazaba a sí mismo.

"¡ALEX!" –exclamo una voz del cielo a la par que Ryuu descendía y quedaba frente al chico quien no alzo la vista- "Alex…" –le miro con la respiración agitada por el rápido vuelo al escuchar los balazos, sobre todo el ultimo- "qué bueno que estas bien" –comento a la par que lo abrazaba, sin reparar en la presencia de la mujer que los miraba curiosamente- "realmente me asustaste, cachorro tonto" –comento con cariño mientras lo sentía en sus brazos, haciendo que el joven dejara de temblar y le correspondiera el gesto con algunas lágrimas cayendo.

"soy un monstruo Ryuu… un grotesco monstruo" –comento casi en susurro mientras el otro solo acariciaba el cabello con una mano y la otra la tenía en su espalda.

"no lo eres, el único monstruo aquí soy yo, tú no te preocupes, todo estará bien ahora, recuerda que jure que te protegería y eso hare, nada malo te pasara si estoy contigo" –dijo mirándole a los ojos, los cuales estaban algo hinchados de tanto llorar y manchado por la sangre.

"Ryuu…" –dijo casi en un suspiro para caer desmayado en los brazos del joven quien solo lo tomo como una princesa y estaba por irse volando hasta que ve a una mujer parada mirándolos muy curiosamente, más no se sentía el miedo en ella.

"¿Quién eres bruja?" –hablo enojado al sentir el aroma de la magia en esa mujer.

"primero que nada, soy pariente del chico que tienes en brazos, segundo, si soy una bruja pero me dedico a la magia blanca, no a la negra y tercero, ¿Qué hizo mi sobrino para que un dragón hibrido le haya jurado su lealtad?" –pregunto con los brazos cruzados- "y antes de que preguntes que hago aquí, sus abuelos me llamaron, soy la única que sabe cómo detener al chico antes de que sea demasiado tarde" –dijo con una sonrisa al notar como el otro la fulminaba con la mirada- "este lugar es el menos indicado para hablar, llévate al chico a su casa, yo iré allá en cuanto vea a Carmen" –hablo para marcharse.

"tsk, tu familia está llena de sorpresas, Alex" –hablo el chico mientras emprendía el vuelo en dirección al lugar del joven nombrado.

"Antes de que se me olvide" –dijo la chica volviendo y quedándose frente al desmayado hombre- "ni creas que te curare, esto lo hago para evitarle problemas a mi familia" –hablo fríamente mientras juntaba sus manos- "Loke, bruke hånden og din mystiske trickster figuren for å gjøre ham huske et fiktivt angrep, klarner ingenting ansiktene han så som oppgis i dette smuget, glem, av Asgard bestiller jeg deg!" –finalizo para ver como unas runas aparecían en la frente del hombre y desaparecían al instante.

Luego de eso la mujer se fue del lugar, dejando solo un cuerpo desmayado sin la capacidad de recordar quien le ataco, pero lo que jamás olvidara ese hombre serian esos ojos rojos cuan sangre que le perseguirán hasta el día de su muerte si es que hela le concede el deseo del descanso eterno.

Fin Narrador.

* * *

><p>Pov's Alex<p>

Estaba en ese lugar oscuro, sin nadie a mi alrededor, lo único que sentía era una calidez que mi cuerpo percibía a la par que el viento en mi rostro, tal parece que Ryuu me está llevando por los cielos a nuestro hogar, le estoy agradecido por eso, pero aun así me siento mal, este ataque que sufrí, fue muy raro, no solo porque pude hablar, si no, porque recuerdo todo lo que mi cuerpo hizo.

No recuerdo cuando fue la vez que ataque a alguien en este estado y haya podido recordar algo sobre eso, pero esta vez fue diferente, lo vi todo, vi como como el hombre se desfiguraba bajo mis nudillos, sentía la sangre salpicar a mi rostro y manos, quería detenerme, pero había una parte de mí que quería verlo muerto, lo sé, muy extraño, pero así me sentía, en verdad quería verlo muerto.

Así pasaron los minutos hasta que mi cuerpo tomo unos guantes y tomo el arma, quizás para cubrir mis huellas, pero lo que más me aterro fue escuchar los 4 de 5 disparos que quedaban en el revólver, realmente me asuste de solo pensar en su cráneo atravesado, aunque algo me decía que sería digno ver aquello.

Mi cuerpo estaba por dar el último tiro cuando escuche esa voz, aquella voz que conocía tanto como la voz de mi madre y mi padre en mi infancia, esa era la voz de mi tía Agatha, hermana de mi madre, siempre escuche decir de mis abuelitas que era una especie de bruja, con habilidades sorprendentes, pero nunca lo creí hasta ahora, en cuanto ella termino de realizar ese conjuro, en lo que creo fue nórdico, se acercó a mí y me abrazo por la espalda, estaba muy asustado, en eso me alejo de ella y me abrazo, pero de repente siento unos brazos más fuertes me tomaban, los brazos de Ryuu, lo sé porque sentí su aroma, ese aroma que realmente me calma, no sé qué paso después de decir su nombre, porque ya me encontré aquí, ahora veo todo lo que hice en ese estado de ira incontenible, realmente estaba mal, quería gritar, llorar, patalear, todo, pero no podía, dentro de esta oscuridad no serviría de nada…

"no llores" -¿Quién dijo eso?- "pronto lo sabrás" –esa voz…

"¿Crys…tal? –estoy seguro de que esa es la voz de aquella chica.

"se fuerte, Alex" – ¿Por qué la escucho tan cansada?- "hazlo… por Ryuu" –finalizo esa tranquila voz, ¿Qué le habrá pasado?

"Ryuu…" –dije casi en un suspiro, realmente ese dragón esta en todos mis pensamientos, ¿cómo le hará para no dejarme en paz?– "por Ryuu…" –repetí nuevamente mientras cerraba mis ojos y me dejaba llevar por las sensaciones de mi cuerpo.

Ahora siento algo frio, pero placentero para mi cuerpo, poco a poco esa sensación fría empieza a calentarse… ya veo, estoy en mi cama, de seguro Ryuu me trajo aquí, pero no lo siento cerca, lo único que percibo de él es su aroma… ese aroma a bosque silvestre y nube, no sé cómo conozco ese aroma, pero solo lo sé, quizás sea por esa chica, Crystal, quizás ella sabe de ese aroma y, al estar en mi cerebro, me ha transferido algunas memorias, como el de cuando ella murió, porque esa pesadilla era demasiado real como para ser ficticio… un momento… viéndolo desde un punto lógico… si ella está en mi quiere decir que yo… ¡TENGO DOBLE PERSONALIDAD!, eso explica los arranques de ira, quizás sea ella la que sufra de ira y me controle cuando me enojo… *Paf*… ¿y ese ruido? Juraría que sonaba como alguien que se golpeaba la frente… en fin, cosas que pasan... me pesan los ojos, creo que dormiré un poco, buenas noches…

Fin pov's Alex.

* * *

><p>Primer conjuro: Loki, libera a tu prisionero incauto<p>

Thor, con su martillo rompa esa oscuridad

Hela, deja que el alma de este ser descanse

Odín, protégelo en esta guerra interna

Yggdrasil, no dejes que su hoja caiga de tu rama

Nornas, no dejen que este hilo sea cortado

Freyja, con tu amor purifica el corazón de este chico

Sjöfn, deja que su mente sea libre

¡Por Asgard te ordeno que lo liberes!

Segundo conjuro: Loki, usa tu mano tramposa y tu misteriosa figura para hacerle recordar un ataque ficticio, nada más borra los rostros que el vio en cuanto entró en este callejón, hazlo olvidar, ¡Por Asgard te lo ordeno!

* * *

><p>Em... aun estan aqui?, espero que no los haya asustado el capitulo, realmente tenia que ser asi, ya veran por que, ahora toca el extra, algo con que animar el ambiente, nos vemos en el extra, bye-Bye ;)<p>

PD: para una personita que me escribio xD: Yo tambien quiero! aun que no solo para dormir ASDASDASDASDASAD! xD

vamos chicos, yo vivo de sus comentarios, se que esta historia es chafa, pero aun que sea un comentario para subir la moral y me den ganas de escribirlo, realmente duele ser ignorado u.u

como sea, nos vemos en el extra ;)


	8. Chapter 5-5: Extra n2: Lo que no se vio

_**ESO ES DEL DIABLO!**_

Que diga, Aqui volvemos con el extra, se los prometi asi que disfrutenlo, como su nombre indica es lo que paso entretanto, espero se rian tanto al leerlo como yo al hacerlo, nos vemos abajo ;)

* * *

><p><em><strong>Extra 2: "Lo que no se mostró"<strong>_

En una ambulancia una mujer rechoncha miraba el techo de la ambulancia con una sonrisa triste, en eso mira a su derecha y ve a su amiga morocha, quien le sonríe tiernamente.

"Glaffy, mi querida amiga, a ti te dejare mi manual de cocina y mi valiosa cuchara de palo, con la cual gane todos mis concursos" –decía mientras giraba a ver a su pareja- "Eustaquio… a ti te dejo las balas de plata de mi abuelito, aquellas que siempre quisiste usar, te las regalo, úsalas con sabiduría…" –dijo con una sonrisa mientras el abuelo empezaba a llorar- "Richard… a ti te dejo mis palos de acroche, sé que te gusta tejer a escondidas y que mirabas muy deseoso mis palillos, te los dejo como regalo y para mi querido niño…" –un poco de toz interrumpe su discurso, luego de eso, aclara su garganta y continua- "a mi niño… lo único que puedo dejarle es mi sortija, espero que ese dragonsuelo lo haga feliz, espero sea una boda cristiana, que si me sale judío ese dragón ¡lo castro!" –comento algo alterada pero se relajó- "es todo lo que puedo dejarles mis queridos, no quiero que lloren por mi… solo en mi funeral" –comento poniendo el dorso de su mano en sus ojos, dando una escena muy dramática… demasiado dramática si le preguntan a todos, incluidos los enfermeros.

"Hay Carmen, no exageres que solo fue en el brazo" –comento la morocha sonriendo.

"no intentes apaciguar mi amargura, sé que pronto moriré" –comento la mujer de permanente nuevamente en tono lastimero.

"¡ay! Mujer en verdad me saliste melodramática" –comento Eustaquio algo desganado.

"realmente atesorare tus palillos Carmen" –comento el abuelo Richard mientras la miraba con ternura y pena.

"mmm…" –en eso todos miran a Glafira y esta sonríe algo perversa- "¿acaso dejaras que tu nietecito este solo?" –pregunto sonriendo maliciosamente.

"ese chiquillo estará bien, ese dragón lo cuidara" –comento con una sonrisa.

"y… ¿confías en ese dragón para cuidar a nuestro nieto?"-comento con astucia mientras la mujer empezaba a sudar y respondió rápidamente.

"bueno, le caeré del cielo o le subiré del infierno para arrastrarlo de las patas si hace algo indebido" –comento nerviosa, no le gustaba por donde iba el tema.

"y tú que quieres una boda cristiana… ¡son jóvenes!, ya sabes cómo se ponen cuando están solos, si tú te vas, entonces ese dragón podría..." –ni si quiera termino de decir esa oración cuando la abuelita Carmen se sentó en 1 tiempo y exclamo a viva voz.

"¡DETÉN EL AAAAUTO!" –exclamo a la par que el vehículo se detenía- "ahora vera ese dragón degenerado, que haya pasado tanto encerrado no significa que se aproveche del inocente de mi nieto, no señor, sobre mi cadáver" –comento mientras se sacaba la aguja del suero y se empezaba a levantar.

"y ¿no que estabas muy moribunda?" –pregunto Glafira sonriendo resignadamente, esa Carmen nunca cambia.

"aun me quedan un par de siglos que vivir, así que andando por mi nieto" –comento como si nada mientras los otros le miraban raro- "¿qué?, seré vieja pero yo los enterrare a todos y bailare sobre sus tumbas" –comentaba apuntando a todos, incluido los enfermeros algo impactados por las declaraciones de la anciana.

"hierba mala nunca muere" –comento Eustaquio sonriendo y uno de los jóvenes reaccionaba.

"Señora, Recuéstese, debemos llegar al hospital para que la examinen y veamos qué tan profundo fue el impacto, si comprometió alguna vena importante o si trizo el hueso" –comento uno de los paramédicos algo asustado, el otro le miraba con una sonrisa.

"a mí me dejan en paz matasanos, miren" –comento desnudándose el brazo- "simplemente me atravesó el tejido blando, no se comprometió ninguna vena importante, el hueso está intacto, simplemente agua de manzanilla, un poco de hielo, una sutura y listo, nada de lo cual no me pueda encargar" –comento como si nada.

"señora, ese no es un juicio viable" –comentaba el mismo chico mientras el otro se alejaba levemente, sabía que algo iba a pasar.

"¡Que no me llames loca!" –dijo pegándole en la cabeza con un abanico de papel- "en fin, aquí me bajo y ustedes vagos también" –comento mientras bajaba de la ambulancia- "para la noche esto ya habrá cicatrizado, pus estos matasanos, creyéndose mejor que nosotros, estas canas valen más de lo que ustedes ganan" –dijo mientras un auto tocaba su bocina- "¿y está loca quién es?" –pregunto al ver a una chica bajarse del auto.

"¡es tu hija!" –comento Eustaquio algo impresionado.

"mi hija… ¡Betharraba!" –comento mientras todos caían a tierra- "a no que ese nombre lo leí en otra parte" –dijo sonriendo- "Agatha Ruíz de la Prada, mi niña como haz crecido, se nota que tus menjunjes te mantienen como veinteañera, cuando me darás uno hija ingrata, yo que te di la vida y nunca haces nada para remediar estas patas de gallo" –comento estirándose el pellejo de la cara.

"hay Odín dame paciencia que si me das fuerza la mato" –comento muy cansada la muchacha.

"esa oración te la enseñe yo malcriada, en fin, vamos por mi nieto" –dijo mientras se acercaba al auto- "oye diseñadora, abre el auto" –comento mientras la chica, casi maldiciendo a regañadientes, abre el auto- "y ustedes ancestros, muevan el pellejo y vamos por nuestro nieto" –comento a la par que los otros subían al auto y le recriminaron a viva voz.

"¡DE TODOS TU ERES LA MÁS VIEJA!" –exclamaron al unísono.

"em… ups, se me chispotio" –comento con una sonrisa infantil a la par que todos dejaban salir un suspiro.

"Alex fue llevado a la casa por Ryuu, nos vera allá, cuando lleguemos te curare esa herida" –comento Agatha mientras la mujer sonreía.

"entonces que esperamos, no quiero llegar para escuchar como mi nieto da la última nota y es manchado por el pecado, acelera mujer que hasta mi madre maneja más rápido y sabes que la pobre es coja" –comento mientras el auto se marchaba rumbo a la casa de Alex.

* * *

><p>Espero les haya gustado, el nombre de Betharraba lo saque de una historia que amo con toda mi alma, es de Amor yaoi -"Confesiones de un rubio pasivo adolecente" por "Charly D." Realmente me mori de la risa con su historia, la recomiendo<p>

Hay carmen, realmente me saliste media loquita... pero admitamoslo, no les encantaria una abuelita asi? jajajjaaja ya nos vemos pronto y espero les guste el proximo que lo subire en cuanto lo termine, los quiero mucho y manden algun comentario que no mata a nadie ;)

nos vemos pronto Xauuuuu ;)


	9. Chapter 6: Revelaciones

Hola gente del mundo xD, siempre quise decir eso juasjuasjuasjuasjuas xD

pues bien lectores hermoshos y lectoras zavrozongas xD

Aqui un nuevo capitulo de esta fumada serie, realmente amo escribir esta historia, me ayuda a desahogarme de una forma que realmente me siento liberado jajajaja

Lamento llegar tan tarde, abajo les dare mi escusa que es muy buena ;).

en fin ahora vamos con lo importante:

En este capitulo veremos que sucede despues de unas palabras, unos malentendidos, un poco de sobrenatural y mucho metal!.

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: How to train your dragonCómo entrenar a tú dragón no es de mi autoría, le pertenece a Cressida Cowell [Libros] y a Dreamworks [Series/Peliculas], ya que si fuese mio, hubiese dejado a Astrid con Eret y el camino libre para Toothless con su Hiccup, ubiese dejado vivo a Stoick para matarlo de un infarto cuando se entere de que su hijo esta comprometido con un dragón ;), aun que eso provocaria que el futuro jefe de Berk quedase viudo antes del matrimonio =w=U.

* * *

><p>Advertencias: Este capitulo contiene: lenguaje soez, escenas comprometedoras, magia, aparición de alimañas, menciones extrañas, instintos asesinos y sartenes, cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coinsidencia, los nombres del reparto son ficticios y se usan solo para entretener a las masas ignorantes para que lord Il' Pallazo logre conquistar el mundo, ¡QUE DIGA! para divertir a las personas, el creador no gana ningun centimo, yen, centavo, peso, libra, entre otras monedas extrangeras o locales, por esta historia de mala calidad, ya han sido advertidos.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 6: Revelaciones<strong>_

Pov's Ryuu

¿Qué le habrá pasado?, ese chico en verdad es extraño, primero me trata bien y hacemos bromas, pero luego de eso, se vuelve un asesino a sangre fría, o bueno, esa fue la impresión que me dio, puesto que, en cuanto llegue, él estaba cubierto de sangre, lo que me tranquilizo fue escuchar los quejidos de ese sujeto, eso me dio a entender que mi niño aun no hacía algo horrible, aunque la cara de ese sujeto quedo irreconocible por lo que pude notar… Luego de que este se desplomara y yo lo tomara me doy cuenta de una hembra, ya adulta, mucho más de lo que aparenta, pero lo que más me perturbo fue ese olor a Magia que traía, ella era una bruja, pero una de las fuertes, quizás podría encerrarme, pero debería quitarme el cuerpo de Alex de mis brazos muertos para eso. Luego de que me dijera que estaba todo bien, que ella se encargaría de lo demás, me tranquilice, es complicado mantener la calma con tantas sorpresas esperándome a la vuelta de la esquina, como me había explicado Alex.

Así estuve volando hasta llegar a, lo que él me enseño, su casa, en donde entro por la ventana, realmente no entiendo como pude llegar a entrar con Alex en mis brazos, ya que la ventana es la mitad de alta que yo, y de ancho es aún más pequeña, creo que fue un milagro. Bueno, la cosa es que lo deje en su cama descansar a la vez que me senté en su cama, lo observe dormir, realmente esas facciones aniñadas me gustan, sobre todo esas pequitas que se le ven tan adorables. Así paso el tiempo, a mí me dieron ganas de ir a beber agua, así que baje las escaleras y llegue a la cocina, en donde tome un objeto cristalino y lo puse debajo de una cosa metálica y, como me habían enseñado, gire la perilla, salió el agua y, cuando estaba cerrando la perilla, me percato de que alguien me observa, así que me gire rápidamente y hay lo vi, Alex estaba despierto y me miraba, pero sus ojos eran diferentes, eran de un color trasparente… en cuanto reaccione, este ya estaba frente a mí, sujetando mi rostro, y en menos de lo que un **_Terrible terror_** se demora en comer una rata, el unió nuestros labios. La sensación fue única, nunca antes había hecho esto, o bueno, nunca se me dio la oportunidad, pero esta sensación era tan agradable, como dar un paseo por las nubes a la par que acariciaban mis alas gustosamente… Era una sensación única pero, lastimosamente, lo último que recuerdo fue ver los ojos dorados de Alex antes de que todo se volviera oscuro… ¿Por qué me dolerá tanto la cabeza?...

Fin Ryuu Pov's

* * *

><p>Alex Pov's:<p>

"¡ABUELA!" –Exclame enojado, ya que vi como ella le dio un sartenazo de lo lindo a Ryuu- "¿Por qué hiciste eso?" –pregunte mientras intentaba que este reaccionaba.

"o no, claro que no, no dejare que ese dragonsuelo se aproveche de mi nietecito, no si yo puedo evitarlo, tu eres puro y virginal, no dejare que ese lagarto supe desarrollado te viole en la cocina, en la sala, en el sofá, en la cama de tus abuelos, en el baño, encima de la lavadora mientras gimes como loco pidiendo por más y él te enviste aún más fuerte haciendo que ambos se vuelvan completamente locos de tanto éxtasis, eso no lo permitiré mientras esté viva" –comento mi abuela Carmen y solo puedo decir… ¿Cómo supo lo que quería hacer?, que diga, ¿de dónde saca tanta imaginación para eso?, es uno de los misterios más grandes de mi vida.

"¡hay Carmen! ya bájale a tu chocolate que solo fue un beso" –comento mi abuela María, gracias a Dios aún queda gente cuerda en esta familia- "aunque creo que fue lo mejor, aun son muy jóvenes" –Retiro lo dicho, todos son unos subnormales… comenzando por mí.

"Tíos cambien esa cara de traumados, ni que hubiese sido tan horrible, ustedes que fueron a la guerra veían ese tipo de cosas en los dormitorios" –comentaba mi tía a la par que ambos hombres se sonrojaban, puesto que era verdad.

"como sea, ¿era necesario dejarlo medio muerto?" –pregunte mirando a mi abuela, quien dejaba el sartén a un lado.

"necesario no, Imperativo si" –comento como si nada mi abuela, realmente me darán una jaqueca sus berrinches.

"como sea… Tía Agatha, ¿me puede ayudar?, le pediría a mis abuelos, pero aún están en shock" –comente algo divertido, es que… seamos honesto, cuando han visto a unos ancianos con cara de traumados, para algunos es triste… pero para mí y esta familia no.

"Ya que, solo porque este dragón te trajo" –comento mientras lo tomaba y lo sentaba en un sofá- "no es tan pesado, ¿está comiendo bien?" –me pregunto, ahora que lo recuerdo… no he visto comer a Ryuu ningún solo bocado aparte de un helado, deberé prepararle algo de comer rápido.

"estará bien niña, nada que un caldito de pollo no solucione" –comento mi abuela Carmen, conociéndola cambiara el comino por jalapeños/chiles habaneros/ajíes, ¿me creerán que aún no sé de dónde saca tantos ingredientes exóticos?

"bueno, pero ahora debemos hablar con Alex, él debe saber la verdad" –apenas dijo eso mi tía todo el mundo quedo tenso, nadie decía nada y me rehuían la mirada en cuanto intentaba verlos, así que, con toda tranquilidad me dirigí a mi asiento y con educación hable.

"¿Qué mierda está pasando?" –okey, no tan educado, pero estoy cabreándome y eso no es bueno.

"primero que nada, cuida ese lenguaje jovencito, mi hermana no te ha educado tan vulgarmente… aun que es normal con lo ausente que esta" –comento mientras yo quedaba confundido por eso último- "como sea, en segundo lugar, ¿sabes lo que te paso?" –me pregunto mientras intentaba razonar.

"no lo sé, solo recuerdo que mi cuerpo se movía solo y una sed de sangre me invadía" –comente algo nervioso.

"mi niño, esto que te diré será muy complicado y no quiero que te alteres, ¿vale?" –Pidió mi tía a la par que asentía- "pues veras… hay como te lo digo para que suene suave" –decía algo liada en sí misma.

"¡por el amor de Thor!, Escucha Alex, en tus venas corre sangre vikinga, pero no cualquiera, es sangre Berserker, la particularidad de esta estirpe es que entras en un frenesí de sangre cada vez que te alteras" –comento mi abuelita Carmen con su tacto de monja con regla.

"¡Ay! Pero que suave amiga" –comento mi abuelita maría a la par que se llevaba la mano al puente de la nariz.

"¿es verdad?" –no torpe, te lo dicen de chiste, ¿acaso mi cerebro reacciona más rápido que mis músculos?

"si mi niño, es verdad, si entras en ese estado puedes llegar a matar a alguien" –comento mi tía algo entristecida- "pero tiene una… como decirlo… tiene una forma de controlar ese estado" –comento con una sonrisa- "veras, yo también, a la vez que tu madre y abuela, poseemos esas características, pero nosotras logramos mantenerla a raya, yo con magia, mi hermana con yoga y tu abuela… vale, ella es tan vieja que las presiones se le esfuman como el dinero de su pensión" –exponía mientras recibía un sartenazo de lo lindo, aunque no la desmayo la dejo con un enorme chichón- "digamos que ella libera presiones de maneras muy poco ortodoxas" –comento con una sonrisa nerviosa mirando a mi abuela- "en fin, ahora debemos ayudarte a controlar ese estado, no queremos tener otro asesino en la familia" –soltó mientras la miraba raro- "no me mires así, sabes que hablo de tu prima Alice, ella logro controlar su estado, pero lo usa para sus actividades de hitwoman*" –dijo a la par que yo suspiraba, hacía tiempo que no veía a la prima Ali, aún más porque me regalaba dinero si la ayudaba de psicólogo, o sea, a escucharla y no decir nada.

"si lo sé, pero… ¿Por qué no decírmelo antes?, ¿Por qué esperar a que casi matara a alguien para soltármelo?" –pregunte mientras mi tía suspiraba, creo que esto será para largo.

"veras mi niño, el gen a veces se manifiesta y otras no, por lo general solo las mujeres presentaban las anomalías de este gen, los hombres siempre salían ilesos… pero tú eres especial, quizás tengas más hormonas femeninas en tu cuerpo o el gen muto en tu generación o algo, porque no es común ver a un hombre con el gen berserker en esta era, por eso, no queríamos alarmarte sin tener una base confiable, claro, después del ataque que sufriste de esos malandros, tus abuelos me llamaron para que investigara" –dijo con una sonrisa.

"ya veo… en verdad soy una bomba de tiempo" –afirme con una sonrisa triste.

"eres explosivo, pero no creo que hagas daño por diversión" –comento una tercera voz en la conversación.

"¡Ryuu!, ¿estás bien?" –Le pregunte a la celeridad a la par que me acercaba a revisarlo- "realmente te dio duro mi abuela, perdóname" –comente mientras este me levantaba la cara del mentón y me miraba fijamente.

"no te preocupes, he pasado cosas peores, ese golpe me noqueo por que no estaba alerta, pero no volverá a pasar" –comento mientras nuestros rostros se acercaban- "quiero repetirlo" –finalizo para juntar nuestros labios, realmente me gusto este contacto, así que cerré mis ojos y me deje hacer, aunque duro poco por cierto sonido metálico chocando con cierto cráneo de cierto reptil súper desarrollado.

"Ya les dije que cochinadas en la sala no" –SIP, mi abuela Carmen ataca de nuevo, ni si quiera Rapunzel tenía ese derechazo con el sartén.

"oiga anciana, no me golpee cada vez que toco a Alex, es fastidioso" –comento enojado.

"¿y quién te crees que eres lagartija de cuarta?, ni si quiera eres su novio y me vienes a recriminar esas patrañas" –comento algo enojada mi abuelita, en verdad quiero salir huyendo pero Ryuu se paró y me tomo de la cintura.

"Para su información, si somos novios, se lo pedí en cuanto nos conocimos" –Ryuu… eres un idiota.

"¿Al menos sabes que significa novio?" –pregunto con malicia mi abuela maría… esto se pondrá feo.

"no pero… eso no importa, él y yo somos novios, sea lo que sea que signifique eso, así que tengo derecho a tocarlo si así lo deseo" –comento enojado, ahora cantara la gorda y no hablo de la vecina.

"esto se puso interesante" –comento mi tía Agatha a la par que se sentaba en el sofá, esta familia es tan normal que los Adams nos tendrían envidia ¿y mis abuelos? hay como palurdos momificados.

"Mira dragón de pacotilla, ser novios significa tener una vida juntos, que él será tu única pareja y que no veras a nadie más que él, el será tu T-O-D-O, ¿entiendes peje lagarto?, el será tu consorte el resto de tu vida" –ya le soltó la artillería pesada, y yo sin mi testamento, aquí correrá sangre y me huele que es mía.

"¿mi… todo?" –pregunto algo chocleado a la par que me soltaba un poco.

"así es pelos necios, ¿aun quieres ser su novio?" –pregunto con malicia mi abuela Carmen a la par que mi abuela maría salía de la cocina con algo en las manos.

No le di importancia de lo que traía mi abuela, estaba más ocupado en girar mi vista al rostro de aquel chico quimérico, pero en cuanto vi los ojos de Ryuu algo se rompió dentro de mí, sentí unas enormes ganas de llorar, cosa que si hice, mis lágrimas empezaron a salir una tras otra, dejando un camino salado en mis mejillas, ya que sus ojos me mostraron el desagrado y el asco de aquella revelación, yo solo atine a separarme de él rápidamente, como si su toque me quemara, realmente estaba mal, me sentía fatal, pero era lógico no, dos hombres, dos machos, dos seres del mismo género… me hice ilusiones en un suelo de hielo delgado y finalmente se rompió, dejándome ver la cruda realidad.

"Alex… yo-" –cállate, ¡Cállate! No quiero oírte.

"Largo…" –comente con todo mi auto-control- "lárgate de aquí ahora" –dije con toda la ira contenida que sentía en estos momentos- "no quiero volver a ver tu asquerosa existencia por aquí" –no sé lo que estoy diciendo, solo me dejo llevar por mi ira, sé que después me arrepentiré pero necesito desahogarme- "¡LARGATE DE UNA MALDITA VEZ!" –explote mientras él me miraba choqueado.

"pero yo…" –lo siento.

"¡ANDATE A BUSCAR A CRYSTAL MEJOR!" –Auch… golpe bajo- "¡PASADO MAÑANA PODRAS VIAJAR AL PASADO PARA SALVARLA, A MI DEJAME EN PAZ DE UNA MALDITA VEZ!" –exclame dolido, no sé si odiar a esa tal crystal u odiarme a mí mismo por cometer esta estupidez… creo que me odio a mí mismo- "solo… lárgate" –le pedí mientras sentía como el coraje se me iba del cuerpo y me decaía- "hasta nunca… Dragón" –era el final, rompí ese lazo que nos unía, ese nombre que yo le había dado, se lo quite, me duele mucho el pecho, pero no importa, lo único que atine a hacer fue marcharme a mi habitación y encerrarme.

Ya en la oscuridad de mi habitación me permití llorar, me permití gritar, me di la libertad de desahogarme como no lo había hecho hacia años. Ya sabía que esto iba a pasar, pero intente hacerme el ciego, no quería ver la realidad, soy un imbécil, pero de qué sirve lamentarse ahora, ya lo he corrido y ya he cortado todo lo que me unía a él, ya solo falta que su recuerdo se esfume, a que mi corazón pueda ser rearmado y seguir como si el nunca hubiera existido, creo que eso es lo mejor.

A los minutos me quede dormido entre llantos y, nuevamente, estaba en ese lugar dentro de mi subconsciente, en donde estaba esa encapuchada figura mirándome con pena, yo no quería estar allí, quería que todo hubiese sido normal, que nunca hubiese conocido a ese dragón, como deseo que nada de esto hubiese sucedido.

"pero pasaron Alex" –comento esa figura frente a mí- "y no hay magia, hechizo o ciencia que borre todo esto" –comento con tristeza.

"¿Por qué eres tan buena conmigo Crystal?, después de todo Ry… Dragón solo te pertenece a ti, pasado mañana ira a buscarte y podrán ser felices como debieron haberlo sido hace 1000 años" –comente dándole la espalda, no quería verla, no quería enfurecerme, pero lo que realmente no quería era recordarlo.

"mi tiempo ya paso, ahora tu eres su futuro, a mí me duele tener que dejarlo ir, pero así pasaron las cosas, es el destino" –comenta mirando la nada, yo solo bufe sarcástico.

"¿destino…? ¿Te refieres a esa puta que solo le gusta jodernos la vida? Yo era feliz antes de encontrarme a ese dragón, yo tenía una vida, quizás no la mejor, pero tenía una vida normal, pero cuando ese dragón llego hizo que todo mi mundo se despedazara, no sé cómo lo hizo, pero en el poco tiempo que llevamos juntos el…" –no quería decirlo, no podía… no debía…

"logro enamorarte" –gracias por terminar de clavar la daga- "de nada" –Shit.

"olvidaba que eres una allegada que lee mentes" –comente fastidiado.

"Alex… hay tantas cosas que realmente quisiera decirte, pero no puedo, son cosas que entenderás mas adelante" –dijo abrazándome por la espalda, intente quitarme pero me agarro fuertemente- "no dejes que tu odio te consuma, no quiero verte triste, sonríe como lo hacías antes, cuando pasabas el día tranquilamente con Ryuu" –me dijo a la par que apretaba mis nudillos.

"no lo llames así…" –pedí casi en un susurro.

"no lo dejes ir" –rogaba mientras sentía algo cálido en mi hombro.

"¿Por qué lloras?"-pregunte catatónico, no tenía sentido tener algún sentimiento ahora.

"lloro… porque me duele verte así" –en eso una luz empieza a brillar- "esta será la última vez que nos veamos Alex, ya no me queda magia para poder hablar contigo" –me dijo cansadamente.

"¿magia?" –pregunte confuso, en eso la luz empezó a desvanecerse, dejándome ver como la mitad del cuerpo de esa chica era desintegrado, quedando únicamente su torso y sus brazos.

"lo entenderás… algún día" –dijo con algunas lágrimas en su rostro, el cual no era triste, si no, más bien, era sonriente.

En ese instante desperté asustado y por un segundo me sentí más solo que de costumbre, solo atine a agitar mi cabeza y levantarme rápidamente, me cause un mareo de lo lindo pero no importa, debía hablar con mi tía Agatha, ella debía saber algo. Así baje las escaleras y adivinen lo que me encontré… si, a ese dragón comiendo como si nada en la cocina, mientras hablaba amenamente con mi abuelita maría, yo decidí ignorarle, aun me dolía el pecho, así que fui por mi tía Agatha, quien estaba leyendo un libro antiguo, como dato curioso, ella no usaba las manos para leer, simplemente el libro levitaba frente a ella, creo que tener magia le ha convertido en una floja.

"te escuche" –comento algo irritada, odio que lean mi mente- "eres un libro abierto sobrinito" –Shit- "cuida ese lenguaje"-que la…

"¡es mi mente y puedo pensar lo que quiera!" –Exclame enojado a la par que me acercaba a ella- "tía necesito un favor" –le comente mientras le tocaba el hombro.

"¡pero que…!" –En eso ella me aleja como si mi tacto le quemara, por un segundo se puso pálida, pero luego se tranquilizó- "Alex… ¿sabes lo que acabas de hacer?" –Me pregunta con ojos severos… si me lo preguntan solo la toque- "no tonto, acabas de robarme magia" –comento algo intrigada- "¿desde cuándo haz usado magia?" –pregunto confundida.

"que yo recuerde, nunca" –dije algo confundido.

"qué raro…" –dijo mientras me sentía vigilado, no hace falta decir por quien.

"estaré en mi cuarto, no me molesten" –dije muy fríamente, no quería estar allí, pero justo aparece mi abuela Carmen y su famoso tacto de monja… con regla de madera.

"Mi niño, ven a comer, debes estar famélico" –comento como solo una abuela sabe decir, o sea, un no y estarías castigado, yo no quería estar allí, quería irme- "Aish, no hagas melodramas, lo que paso no fue lo que piensas" –dijo enojada- "Anda María, hazlo de nuevo" –comento mientras mi abuela María sacaba de una bolsa una… ¿Anguila?, Okey, es oficial, mis abuelas serán todo lo master chef que quieran, pero probar cosas así de nuevas, realmente necesito un psicólogo o escribir un libro.

"créeme Alex, ganarías una buena pasta con esa idea" –shit.

"gracias tía" –comente sarcástico, en verdad odio que invadan mi espacio mental… a poco no sonó raro eso ¿verdad?- "en fin, que tiene que ver esa anguila con lo de hace…" –ni bien estaba a punto de terminar la oración cuando vi como el dragón hacia el mismo gesto, solo que, esta vez, mi abuela la tiro a la mesa y el quimérico chico dio un salto asqueado con la cabellera en punta.

"¡YA LE DIJE ANCIANA QUE ODIO ESAS ALIMAÑAS!" –gruño enojado a la par que preparaba una bola de fuego.

"¡EN MI COCINA NO!" –y si, otro sartenazo, solo que esta vez, la bola de fuego exploto en la boca del chico y quedo semi-noqueado.

"¡esperen, esperen, esperen! ¿Me están diciendo que lo que paso hace rato no había sido por lo de ser novios si no, más bien, por el hecho de que mi abuela había sacado una Anguila?" –pregunte mientras ambas asentían.

Bueno, ya sabrán como quede luego de esa revelación, si mi cara fuese un lienzo en blanco, ya saben que color tendrían en estos momentos mis mejillas… o cara en general.

"adorable" –susurro rasposamente el dragón mientras sonreía.

"O sea que yo le debo una disculpa al peje lagarto" –comente algo choqueado, lo único que jamás se me dio bien fueron las disculpas por errores míos, de los otros me era fácil decir un perdón y listo, pero si el error lo cometía yo, era una historia aparte.

"así es, me debes una disculpa, espero que sea bien formal" –comento el dragón vanidoso, pero le hable de manera sutil y delicada.

"me vale un cuerno" –okey, okey, no soy el típico sensible… olviden eso último, quiero decir, no me van esas cursilerías de color rosa, ya me conocen, soy lo más anti-amor que hay en este planeta, que más esperaban.

"¿disculpa?" –Pregunto parándose de su lugar, mientras quedaba frente mío- "¿Cómo se dice Alex?" –pregunto con una sonrisa ladina, créanme, estuve a un pelo, un mendigo pelo de decirlo… que va, soy más fuerte que eso.

"me vale-un- Cuer-No" –hable lentamente, debía hacerle entender a ese dragón de pacotilla que no me disculparía… no con tanta gente al…

"por nosotros no se preocupen, iremos por el pan" –comento mi tía Agatha a la par que salía con todos de la casa y nos dejaban solos, solo puedo decirte esto tía… ¡QUE TE QUEMEN MALDITA BRUJA!

"¡QUE TE DEN COMO CAJA!*" –¡WTF! Es oficial, estoy rodeado se Subnormales.

"aún sigo esperando" –comento tomando mi mejilla con su mano derecha- "dímelo" –comento con una sonrisa, no se veía enojado.

"vale, vale, vale, ¿Cuál es la trampa?, te dije cosas horrendas y te trate mal, te quite el nombre que te había dado y aun así con todo lo que paso ¿no estás enojado?" –debo cerciorarme de que nada raro este pasando.

"bueno, si me dolieron tus palabras, aunque no entendí ni la mitad que dijiste" –Mendigo dragón que solo sabe lo que le conviene- "pero no estoy molesto, claro, tu abuela quiso castrarme en cuanto te fuiste, pero la bruja de tu… ¿tía?, pidió un segundo de atención para explicar mi reacción, por eso ellos se aliviaron y esperaron a que se te pasara el berrinche" –odio mi temperamento, sí que soy un explosivo- "pero ahora que estamos solos, en verdad quisiera una disculpa" –comento con un puchero, maldigo a los enanos de la tienda de helados, lo hace ver jodidamente sexi.

"no soy bueno diciéndolo" –comente sonrojado, creo que quedare como tomate permanentemente con tanta sangre en mi cara.

"¿entonces como me pedirás-?" –maldito dragón parlanchín, lo que me obliga a hacer, si damas y caballeros, le pegue EL beso de su vida, duro unos 20 segundos a lo mucho, pero se sintió eternamente… válgame lo que diré, eternamente maravilloso para mí.

"no te acostumbres lagartija" –dije enojado y con un más fuerte sonrojo.

"tengo nombre ¿sabías?" –dijo sarcástico, ¿ya se le están pegando mis mañas o qué?

"Dragón" –dije haciendo puchero mientras miraba a otro lado.

"mi nombre…" –respondió tomándome del mentón y mirándome a los ojos- "es Ryuu" –finalizo para darme un beso aún más profundo, de donde mierda Ryuu había aprendido a besar así… un momento… ¡ES UN BESO FRANCES!, hay kami-sama, buda, Odín, Osiris, Dios, Jebús, Barney, ¡BOB ESPONJA!, Pellízquenme para destruir toda esta atmosfera rosa y volver a mi fría vida, porque esto es, en definitiva, un sueño, uno bien sabrosón si me permiten decirlo.

Así pasamos unos minutos, ni me pregunten como duramos tanto con el beso tan fogoso que nos dábamos, hasta que sentí como Ryuu caía encima mío con un enorme chichón en su cabeza, en verdad deberé esconderle la maldita sartén a mi abuela o me lo dejara tarado, que diga, lo dejara tarado… ¡Aish!, a quien engaño, si por mi fuera, yo empujaba a crystal por el acantilado. Lo sé, soy tan malito, okey no, ya no importa, lo importante aquí es que ya volvió todo a la normalidad… o al menos eso quiero creer yo, y de lo segundo que puedo recalcar de esto es… ¡QUE VIVA LAS FAMILIAS SUBNORMALES!, espero se haya entendido el sarcasmo.

Fin Pov's Alex.

* * *

><p>Hitwoman o Hitman: asi se les llama, popularmente [y yo en particular], a los asesinos a sueldo, de esos que tu les das dineros y estos eliminan a la persona que quieras, no son baratos, pero en esta historia pondre que ella esta en la lista de los 10 más cotizados en el bajo mundo ;)<p>

¡que te den como caja!: es una expresión chilena que, literalmente, significa que tengas un encuentro sexual apasionado y salvaje, de esta forma le dices a alguien que quieres verlo en silla de ruedas o en muletas por quedar con las piernas debiles de tanto sexo ;)

* * *

><p>al fin xD<p>

Este fue el capitulo más largo que he escrito en toda mi vida... mentiras, una vez hice un one-shot de más de 400 hojas word, realmente estaba inspirado ese dia jajajajaja.

Pues ¿que puedo decirles?, ¿que puedo decir?, ¡¿QUE QUÉ PUEDO DECIR ADVERTENCIAS?! xD

lamento lo fumado y trillado de la historia, es que asi me encantan las historias, con malos entendidos, comedia absurda y mucha confusión, ademas de que es un puberto, los cambios de humor son normales, el pobre esta en su periodo... cosa rara a menos que sea Doncel... HAY! ya les conte el final... NAAAA! cayeron, como escritor se guardar algunas cosas bajo la manga, asi aque esperen pacientes el extra por que esta buenisimo xD

Cualquier comentario sera bien recibido ^^

Ahora mi escusa: sucede que mi escritora de Fanfic favorita... ME DEJO UN LINDO COMENTARIO! realmente casi me da un paro cardiaco por eso, es que sus fic's son tan buenos, sobre todo "destino", una obra maestra, se los recomiendo ;)

ahora si me voy y esperen el extra que esta buenote XD, esop xauuuu ^^


	10. Chapter 6-5: Extra n3: lo que no se vio

Wiii! porfin el extra, realmente me dio risa hacerlo, espero les guste mucho al leerlo como yo al escribirlo, se que esta muy trillado, pero asi es divertido, nos vemos abajo ^^

* * *

><p><strong><em>Extra n3: Lo que no se vio.<em>**

Pov's Ryuu.

¿Alguien puede explicarme lo que acaba de pasar?

Según mi entendimiento, la palabra novio significa un compromiso, eso me dejo descolocado, pero en cuanto estaba por mirar a Alex para decirle algo, veo como la otra anciana de la familia salía de la cocina con algo alargado de las manos, no tarde ni medio segundo darme cuenta de que eso era una Anguila, esas porquerías escurridizas y asquerosas y detestables y, y, y, ¡Puaj! Qué asco me daban. Así fue como mi reacción fue mal entendida… o eso me explicaron después, puesto que Alex empezó a soltar varias cosas que, aunque no conociera todas, entendía algunas y realmente me dolió, lo que me llamo la atención fue eso del viaje, ¿Cómo se enteró?, deberé preguntárselo más adelante, pero realmente me dolió mucho que en vez de decirme Ryuu me dijera Dragón esa me dolió en el fondo de mi corazón. Así fue como él se fue enojado llorando, justo cuando se escuchó un portazo y unos gritos fue que reaccionamos todos… bueno, los únicos que reaccionamos fue la anciana con la cosa metálica en las manos, quien me veía con ojos rojos como Magma, la bruja esa y yo.

"¿acaso jugaste con los sentimientos de mi niño?" –me interrogo la anciana enojada, como si el mismísimo Loki le hubiera dado la Mjolnir de Thor y todos los demonios y truenos empezaran a arremolinarse a su alrededor, era una vista escalofriante.

"esto se pondrá bueno" –escuche que decía la bruja a la par que sacaba una cosa blanca con rojo repletas de algo blanco que olía dulce y unas cosas raras en los ojos.

"¡Richard, prepara la cacerola, esta noche comemos Peje lagarto a la teriyaki!" –Grita enojada mientras se me lanza como un **_"susurro mortal"_**, por poco y no la esquivo, la ancestra es rápida- "¡no te muevas, solo quiero extirparte los huevos!" –dijo enojada.

"¿extirparme los huevos? Pero no soy hembra" –comente confundido.

"quiere decir que te cortara lo que te cuelga abajo" –me respondió la mujer con la boca llena- "lo que te cuelga de entre las piernas" –volvió a decirme, dejándome en claro una cosa- "exacto niño, te castrara" –sonrió mientras sacaba una cosa negra y hacia salir una luz cegadora- "para la posteridad" –finalizo para luego avisarme que me corriera.

Por poco y la ancestra me entierra algo en el costado. Así pasamos parte de la tarde, yo esquivándola y ella atacándome a lo loco, hasta que nos cansamos y fue ahí cuando la bruja se paró, me sentó en la mesa y llamo la atención de todos.

"aunque admito que la batalla pudo haber sido más sangrienta, con más palabrotas y menos defensiva, puedo decir que estuvo divertida, pero ahora les diré lo que realmente paso, sucede que, cuando mi madre le dijo sobre el significado de novios a este peje lagarto, mi tía María estaba saliendo de la cocina con una Anguila, esas cosas son un repelente natural para los dragones, exceptuando al **_"Tifoomerang"_** quienes comen de estas como si nada, lo que quiero decirles, es que Alex armo berrinche por un mal entendido, ya cuando baje y le expliquemos bien el caso todo volverá a ser como antes" –dijo mientras la anciana con la cosa metálica en la mano suspiraba- "bien, denle algo de comida, debe estar famélico el chico" –dijo a la par que se sentaba a mi lado y la ancestra se marchaba a la cocina con la otra vieja- "si no quieres que eso vuelva a pasar, debes aprender a controlarlo, una buena forma seria un golpe… aunque creo que te lo devolvería el doble de fuerte, la segunda opción es dejarlo inmovilizado… aunque él te daría una paliza, creo que lo más acertado sería un beso" –me dijo inocentemente.

"¿un beso?" –pregunte confuso, primera vez que escuchaba esa palabra.

"un beso es cuando unes tus labios con los de otra persona, pero esto no debe quedarse así, no, no, no, debe ser especial, quiero lo practiques con Alex en cuanto puedas, en cuanto estén solos simplemente unes sus labios, después de un segundo, usando tu lengua, entras en la boca de mi sobrino y la masajeas con la lengua de este, con un beso así, el quedara desorientado y no hará berrinche" –me explico como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

"em… ¿de acuerdo?" –le respondí a la par que ella solo sonreía, parecía muy segura de sí misma, creo que le tomare el consejo, además, si con esto puedo probar de nuevo esos labios… pues bienvenido sea.

Así llego mi alimento, una cosa liquida y caliente con un agradable aroma, estaba a punto de meter mi mano cuando me llega un golpe de un objeto de madera que parecía una cuchara según me enseño Alex, la ancestra simplemente apunto una cuchara más pequeña de algún metal raro, yo la tome y ella me enseño a usarla, después de fallar un par de veces, por fin pude llevarme un poco de ese líquido al estómago y realmente estaba sabroso. En eso veo como la bruja se sientan en otro lado y saca un libro que empieza a flotar frente a ella, a la vez que la otra vieja se sienta frente mío y empezamos a charlar, realmente esta comunidad es más divertida de lo que me esperaba.

* * *

><p>Pues bueno lectores, espero les guste este minicapitulo, realmente es divertido<p>

y para una seguidora muy linda le quiero decir que probablemente si pueda aparecer, ya sabes de quien hablo ;)

nos vemos pronto, Byeeee~~~


End file.
